


Help me breathe again

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Reunion 3.0, Smut, after prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: It's Easter 2021 and Robert makes a surprising visit to Aaron, telling him he's out of prison.Can they go back to how things were?
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 185
Kudos: 228





	1. Chapter 1

A week and a half. He's been back for a week and a half and Aaron still had to pinch himself. He's never gonna forget the moment he opened the door to find Robert standing there......

His clothes didn't fit him, he most certainly lost weight, his hair was longer, - a lot longer - and he had a beard. Aaron had to look at him for a good 5 seconds to be sure, and quite frankly to find his own voice.

“Hi, Aaron.” - said Robert attempting a smile. - “Please don't shut the door in my face.” - he said with a worried expression. Aaron was still standing there, lost for words before he invited him in. Robert hesitated a bit before he set foot in the Mill again. He wandered around the living room like it was the first time he was there. Well, almost two years in prison can make him a bit wary. - “If you have company I don't want to...”

“What are you doing here Robert?” - asked Aaron looking directly at him. Robert averted his eyes, it was too much. He turned away from Aaron just to make sure he's not seeing as he wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I'm... I'm sorry, it was a bad idea... I'll go.” - he said aiming for the door. He didn't want to look at Aaron but he literally collided with him. Aaron pushed his chest, making him take a step back.

“No. You don't get to show up and then leave again.” - he said and Robert could tell he was angry. - “TALK!” - he shouted. It made Robert jump and Aaron could see how frightened he was in that moment. - “Sorry.” - he whispered as he reached out, but he didn't dare to touch him. - “Just... how?”

“You haven't heard then?” - he asked.

“Heard what?”

“Turned out he didn't die because I hit him.”

“Wh...what?”

“He was actually fine, it was.... someone else who finished the job.”

“No.” - whispered Aaron in shock.

“A nurse. She recognised him. Apparently he... he raped her sister and she couldn't live with it so...”

“No...” - repeated Aaron.

“She planned revenge ever since but she lost track of him. Then he ended up in the hospital... she was on shift... the rest.... you know it.” - he said still not looking at Aaron.

“She let an innocent man take the blame.”

“Doesn't matter.” - said Robert shaking his head.

“It does matter, we got divorced because of it!” - said Aaron stepping closer to him.

“No, that was on me.” - said Robert taking a glimpse at him.

“Sit down. Please, Robert.”

“I don't want to...” - he didn't want to intrude he wanted to say but Aaron didn't let him finish.

“You're not.” - he told him as he gently grabbed his arm. Robert looked at him for a second before he took a seat on the sofa.

“I'm not... I'm not gonna bother you.” - he told Aaron, and no matter how angry or confused Aaron was, his heart sank a little. - “I just... I'm gonna see Vic and Diane... and until I figure something out I'm gonna stay with them. I just wanted you to know before we bump into each other in the village.”

“What?” - he asked with tears in his eyes. He should've known that seeing Robert again would have this effect on him. And now he's saying he's gonna go?

“And then...I wanna see Seb but after that... I guess I find a place... and I'll go.” - he sighed. Robert didn't realize Aaron's frown at the mention of Seb, but maybe it was a good thing. Aaron didn't want to get into that now. He had other thoughts to occupy his mind. He didn't recognise the man he married all those years ago. This man... he was broken. And Aaron desperately wanted to fix him.

“Robert.” - he said but Robert was still looking down. - “Robert.” - he said again, and this time he touched his face to lift up his gaze. Robert finally looked into his eyes and Aaron slowly started to lean in.

“No, Aaron no.” - said Robert pulling away.

“Don't... just don't talk.” - he said holding his head between his hands. He scratched the beard with his thumb, it felt weird under his fingertip.

“I didn't come here to....”

“I know.” - said Aaron interrupting him. - “I know.” - he whispered again before he smashed their lips together. Robert didn't stop him this time.

The urge to touch him... it was too strong. Robert's been dreaming about this ever since he last saw him. To actually feel his skin, to run his hand through his hair, to taste him... again after all this time. He broke the kiss because he couldn't hold back a smile. - “Are y...”

“I'm sure.” - said Aaron – “Just... don't say anything. Come upstairs with me.” - he said as he quickly stood up, reached his hand out, and pulled up Robert from the sofa. Robert wanted to say a lot of things. He wanted to tell him that it's probably a bad idea. He wanted to ask if there was someone, he wanted to know everything, but Aaron asked him not to speak and who was he to deny him anything? He just followed him up the stairs. He took a big breath as Aaron opened the bedroom door. He wanted to look around, to see if anything has changed, but as soon as they were in Aaron shut the door, then smashed Robert to the wall, and a second later he was kissing him. Kissing him with such a force that all Robert could do was take a hold onto his waist, and let him sink. Sink back into the familiar taste, that somehow felt new. Like it was their first time. His head was spinning, yet he had nothing to think about. Aaron's scent was like a drug to him. It made his mind blank. It left him wanting more and made him ache for something he thought he learned to live without a long time ago.

* * *

Soon they were on the bed, Aaron rolled on top of Robert, helping him out of his shirt. He didn't stare, he just went back to kissing him, and let his hands do the exploring. He knew Robert's body like it was a map. He knew every inch of him, he knew his weaknesses. He knew that grazing his teeth over his collar bone sent him crazy. He knew that pulling his hair always made him moan. So he did it.

“Take this.. off.” - muttered Aaron as he unbuckled Robert's jeans, yanking it down his legs. Robert grabbed his head pulling him back to a kiss, while they swapped positions. He got rid of his boxers and by the time he looked back, Aaron was also naked. He wasted no time before he straddled him, letting Aaron slide his hands onto his thighs squeezing them hard. - “Missed you.” - whispered Aaron as he kissed his neck. Robert wasn't sure Aaron was aware of saying it, but he decided he didn't care. He kissed Aaron again, and he kissed him until he felt something cold and wet on his cock. He let out a moan as he realized it was lube. When did Aaron get it? He had no idea. And he couldn't think, because Aaron's hand was around him and it felt too good and he just had to thrust a little to create more friction.

He was panting. They both were, and Robert realized Aaron had both of them in his hands. It was too much, being here, with Aaron... it was too much and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer.

“Aaron.. “ - he moaned.

“I know.” - answered Aaron picking up the pace while he rested his head on Robert's shoulder. Robert was convinced he saw stars. Actual stars. And he wasn't sure he didn't blackout for a second or two.

Everything was blurry. Everything was confusing. But he was with Aaron. It had to count for something.

* * *

He didn't remember how they ended up cuddling on the bed. He just didn't. But they were there, Aaron's hand was tangled up in his hair, stroking lightly, and neither of them cared about moving an inch. Not even to clean themselves up. It wasn't important.

Robert couldn't stand the silence. He was aching to speak. He knew Aaron didn't want to, but they had to face reality.

“Aaron.” - he said quietly. - “We need to talk.”

“I need to piss.” - he said and he suddenly got up from bed leaving Robert there. Robert didn't know what to do at first, but after a couple of seconds, he decided he should get dressed. He should go. This... coming here... it was a mistake. He was about to get his shirt back on when Aaron came back. - “What are you doing?” - he asked. Robert stopped trying to get his shirt on and looked at the man in front of him. He had underwear on, and Robert wished he was able to stop staring. But it had been years, and Aaron was a gorgeous man.

“I think it's best if I go.”

“No. Stay.” - said Aaron desperately as he got back to bed. He got Robert's attention for sure.

“If I stay, we need to talk first.”

“I know.” - sighed Aaron – “But... I don't want to.” - he said as he turned on his side to face him.

“We shouldn't have....”

“You think it was a mistake.” - said Aaron and Robert could hear the hurt in his voice.

“It's not... we just need to talk.”

“Look around.” - said Aaron. Robert didn't understand why he said it. - “Look around Robert. There's no one else here. Just me. No one else set foot in this house. No other man. It's what you wanted to know, right? Not that...” - said Aaron before he went quiet to take a deep breath – “Not that I have to explain myself...”

“Course not... I just... I don't want to wreck things for ya.” - said Robert and Aaron knew he meant it but he couldn't help himself. He started laughing. It was bitter, it was almost a cry.

“Wreck things...” - he repeated – “You wrecked things when you didn't let me see ya, Robert. You wrecked things when you sent me divorce papers.” - he said as he sat up.

“Aaron... I'm...”

“You're sorry. I know.” - he sighed – “And I had time to think about it.” - he said and this made Robert look at him. - “I didn't understand... for a long time. But... but now I do. I know why you did it, even if I still think it wasn't the right thing to do.”

“D'ya want me to go? Because if you say, I will. I promise you. I don't want to make things hard for you.”

“Robert, do you love me?” - he asked biting his lip

“What?”

“You heard. Do you love me?” - he asked again.

“Aaron, you know the answer... you know.” - he said but Aaron didn't let it go. He kept looking at Robert until he let out a sight – “I do. I love you, you know I do.”

“I want you here.” - he said as he reached his hand to cup his face – “Do you honestly think I could be happy without you?” - he asked and it broke Robert's heart. To know he caused this damage.

“You want me to come back?” - he asked and he knew he was on the verge of crying. Aaron didn't answer just kissed him again. He pulled Robert on top of him as he grabbed his head guiding it on his neck. He wanted Robert to kiss him there. His hand travelled down Robert's spine, then back all the way up, his fingertips sending a shiver through Robert's body. - “Aaron, wait.” - said Robert trying to get some distance between their bodies. He could feel they were both hard, and he knew what Aaron wanted.

“I want you. Properly this time.” - said Aaron nervously, while he kept stroking Robert's arms.

“Where's the...”

“Here's the lube.” - said Aaron placing it closer to him.

“No, I... I meant... do you have any condoms?”

“Why? Do we need them?” - he asked quietly. - “God Robert I...”

“No, it's... nothing's happened.” - he said understanding why Aaron freaked out for a second. - “You were the last person I've been with.” - said Robert but instead of getting closer, Aaron tried to pull away. Robert had an idea why, but he didn't say a word. Not at first. - “It's okay.” - he nodded – “I didn't actually think...”

“Robert”– said Aaron stopping him – “If I tell you that I'm clean, and I know it, because I got myself tested, and I promise you we're gonna talk about it later, will you just kiss me now and make me forget that the last 2 years of my life ever happened?”

“You trust me?” - that's all Robert asked.

“You trust me?” - asked back Aaron.

“Of course I do.” - he answered before he leaned down to kiss him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron woke up first. The sunlight of the early morning was shining through the blinds, and he stretched his body as he turned around in bed. There he was. Robert laid there, asleep. So it wasn't a dream. He couldn't help himself. He reached out to brush away his hair from his face. Robert's changed. Physically. Aaron didn't know what to think about that just yet. He was just happy to be with him. Robert started to stir and Aaron stopped stroking his hair. He saw Robert slipping back to sleep, and he decided to go and make coffee.

He needed to process some things. First of all how Robert knocked on his door yesterday, what he said about being released, and how his original plan was to go as far away from Emmerdale as possible. Aaron knew they should've talked about things before they jumped into bed, but there was this inexplicable force pulling him back to Robert. Even if his head knew that it was probably a bad idea.

He had questions. Did he call Diane or Vic? Did they know he was out? What about Rebecca? Robert has a right to see his son, even if Rebecca denied the same thing from Aaron. It took him a long time to get his head around that. But did Robert know anything about how Seb was?

His thoughts were interrupted by the coffee machine, and not long after he poured the liquid into two mugs, he heard the stairs creak and he knew Robert woke up. He slowly turned around and saw him, all dressed up in yesterday's clothes, rubbing his eye as he tried to cover a yawn.

“What... what are you doing?” - asked Aaron suddenly. He didn't want to leave, did he?

“I should... go, Aaron.”

“No, look I made coffee, why don't we just... talk a bit more.” - he said pulling out a chair, so Robert would sit down. He saw him hesitating – “Please Robert I think I deserve that at least.” - he said and he saw Robert's face change. He nodded to himself before he got closer and took a seat opposite to Aaron.

“Last night..” - started Robert.

“Don't say it was a mistake.” - said Aaron quietly. Robert just looked at him and that few seconds of silence broke Aaron's heart all over again. - “I see.” - he said, his voice was stone cold.

“No, Aaron.” - said Robert reaching out his hand across the table to touch his. - “I just think... we should've talked more. We shouldn't...”

“I know.” - answered Aaron as he closed his eyes. - “But you knew it would happen.” - he said as he opened them to look directly at Robert. - “You knocked on my door, and I let you in, and you must have known that we would end up in bed. Give us some credit.”

“I didn't know... when I knocked.” - said Robert carefully. - “Not at first. It's not why I came here, you have to believe that.”

“I have questions.” - said Aaron as he placed Robert's mug closer to him. Robert took a sip immediately, and his eyes lit up.

“You remembered.” - he smiled.

“Of course I did.”

“Okay, what do you wanna know?” - asked Robert, but before Aaron could tell him there was a loud knock on his door. - “Are you expecting anyone?” - asked Robert.

“No.” - said Aaron standing up.

“Should I...”

“You stay put.” - he said as he passed him to open the front door. - “Victoria... what...?”

“Aaron, I know it's early, and I wouldn't bother you if it wasn't urgent.” - she said and Aaron could tell she was worried for some reason. He had a guess why. - “It might sound weird but... have you heard from Robert?” - she asked finally and Aaron quickly glanced around before he told her to get inside.

“Look Vic...” - he started but her voice interrupted whatever he wanted to say.

“Rob?” - she asked looking at the man in front of her.

“Vic.” - he said and before he knew she was there, hugging him

“How? I mean I got your call, but then you didn't come last night, and I just didn't know what to do...”

“So you came here?” - asked Aaron with a mocking tone.

“Well it was a pretty good guess don't you think?” - she said smirking. - “Look at ya... what's that on your face? And what happened to your hair?” - she asked amused.

“I was in prison Vic.”

“I know, no reason for you to look like a homeless person though.”

“Vic.” - said Aaron. - “Can... can you give us a few minutes?”

“You slept here?”- she asked looking at her brother.

“Vic, I promise I'm gonna go and find you, and tell you everything, but I really need to talk to Aaron first.”

“Alright, you promise?” - she asked.

“I promise.” - he smiled as he hugged her again. - “And Vic? Please don't tell anyone I'm back.”

“What? Why?”

“Just.. please.”

“Not even Diane?”

“Not even her. I wanna do it, just... in my own time.”

“Okay.” - she nodded before Aaron let her out.

“So you did tell someone.” - he said.

“She's my sister... and I had no idea if you....”

“Okay, it doesn't matter.” - said Aaron knowing what Robert wanted to say. - “Why don't you have a shower? There's a spare toothbrush in the cabinet and all.”

“Why would I....”

“You don't really think I'm gonna let you go to Vic's in this state?”

“Do I really look that bad?”

“No.” - shrugged Aaron. - “Just different.” - said Aaron and Robert rubbed his face slowly. - “Don't shave.” - he said knowing exactly what Robert was thinking about. Robert wanted to reply but decided not to. He just nodded before he went upstairs, leaving Aaron alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Robert didn't know that having a shower at the Mill for the first time in almost 2 years could feel that good, but he proved himself wrong. If he got hard after sniffing Aaron's shower gel, well at least there was nobody around to see it. The hot water washed away his doubts for the time being.

As he cleared the mirror from the steam he got a good look at himself, for the first time in weeks maybe. He didn't really check himself in the mirror inside, but after Victoria's surprised face, he had to know what he actually looked like. Yeah, he looked nothing like his old self. His hair got long, his beard was noticeable, and quite frankly he failed to recognize the man he was before this ordeal started. How on earth did Aaron let him touch him last night? He looked nothing like the Robert Aaron knew. He tried to get rid of his own thoughts as he dried himself with a towel before he stepped back to Aaron's bedroom just to find fresh clothes on the bed. He examined them closer... it was his. Aaron must have kept some of his clothes. He didn't know why he had the urge to cry, but he was able to stop himself. It was time to have another chat.

He walked down the stairs, all dressed up in his old clothes. They looked a bit baggy, but he didn't want to focus on that now. He found Aaron where he left him, in the kitchen. Except he was dressed up as well.

“You found them then.” - said Aaron with a half-smile as he looked Robert up and down.

“You kept them.” - he stated as he sat down.

“I wanted to bin them... all of them... but then I changed me mind.” - he shrugged.

“Aaron, I'm sorry.” - said Robert.

“I'm sorry too.” - he sighed. Robert didn't understand at first. - “I shouldn't have let you go through with the divorce. I should've fought.”

“I knew it would break you.” - said Robert looking at his own hands. - “I knew how to push you. But Aaron... all I've wanted was for you to be happy. To move on.”

“If there was a bloke...” - started Aaron – “When you knocked on me door yesterday... if there was a bloke here... what would have you done?”

“I don't know.” - chuckled Robert. - “I probably would've told myself how I deserved that, then spent the day crying about how I managed to break my own heart irrevocably, but it still would've been worth it... because if it meant that you were happy...” - he said not finishing the sentence before he glanced back at Aaron.

“You would've walked away?” - asked Aaron.

“Yeah.”

“After everything we've been through?”

“If you...”

“No Robert, we had two weddings, we were planning a family... WE WERE A FAMILY. And you think if there was a bloke here with me, I would've been happier than I was with you?” - asked Aaron upset. Robert didn't dare say a word. Not for minutes. They just sat there... in silence. Aaron rubbed his eyes, and after Robert looked at his face for a while the words just slipped from his mouth.

“Aaron I'm not blaming you if there were others... there must have been... I mean look at ya.” - he said with a shy smile. - “Just don't... don't think you owe me any kind of explanation... because you don't.”

“There were... yeah.” - he said slowly. Robert didn't want Aaron to know how hurt he was, even if everything was his fault, but he couldn't help himself. Hearing it was still harsh. - “I don't know if you can count them as proper one night stands..” - said Aaron barely loud enough for Robert to hear, but he did, and he looked at him confused. - “After the letter.” - he started and Robert knew he meant the divorce – “I hit rock bottom. I'm not gonna lie Robert, it was bad. I was drinking, all day, every day. I slept there... on the sofa.” - he said pointing to the living room. - “Because I couldn't bear to sleep in our bed.” - he said and by this time both of them had tears in their eyes. - “And I'm not saying this to hurt ya... I'm really not.” - he sniffed – “But yeah I tried everything to get you out of my head... out of my heart. Didn't work.” - he sighed with a bitter laughter. - “I bottled it every time it started to get serious. I was rude, I didn't really let them touch me... but I still needed...” - he said before he went quiet.

“It's okay, I wanna know.” - nodded Robert.

“You were gone, I was hurt, but I was still a man... with needs.” - he knew his words must have cut like a knife, but he started now. He had to finish it. If only he knew how.

“It's okay Aaron.” - said Robert and it wasn't okay but he still meant it. He just wanted Aaron to know that it was all on him.

“I didn't... I couldn't sleep with them. None of them. Not... not like you think.” - he said and Robert just kept looking at him. - “God... I don't even know why I'm telling you this.” - he sighed.

“You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I want to... because I want you to know that when I say there were others....” - Aaron felt awkward. He was never good with words, especially when it came to this topic, and telling Robert about what he did, and didn't do with random blokes while he was in prison... it was just about too much.

“Did you kiss them?” - asked Robert realizing it might be easier for Aaron if he asked questions. Aaron shook his head. - “Just tell me you were always safe, that's really all I need to know... that you... or them... that it was safe.” - said Robert eventually, because all he ever cared about was Aaron's well being.

“We didn't need condoms.” - he whispered.

“You what?” - asked Robert not hearing a word.

“I said we didn't... we didn't do... that.” - he said making it obvious. Robert was confused for a whole second before the penny dropped and he looked into Aaron's eyes again.

“You said you got tested.”

“I did. I just... I still felt … dirty I guess.” - he said and Robert knew how insecure he was in that moment.

“Aaron.” - said Robert while he got up from the chair and stood in front of Aaron. - “I wanna kiss you.” - he whispered as he leaned on the table with one hand, inches away from Aaron's lips. Aaron didn't have the power to stop him, he just pushed himself forward and let his lips touch Robert's. Robert wasted no time before he knelt down in front of Aaron, trying to open his fly.

“What... what are you doing?” - panted Aaron. Robert barely touched him and he was already hard... how desperate is that?

“I want you to not be ashamed. Stop feeling guilty. I want to be the last person to touch you.” - whispered Robert. - “To taste you.” - he said getting his hand on Aaron, the other stroking his cheek. - “Last night you told me you wanted to forget about the times I wasn't here. Let me do that. Let me make you forget” - he said looking up at Aaron for a minute, waiting for the green light. Arron gave it to him, with a nod, and after a tentative first lick, Robert took him into his mouth. All Aaron could do was to fist his hand in Robert's hair, pulling it maybe a bit too hard, and letting Robert clear his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the comments guys, I'm so glad to know you seem to like this so far ;)


	3. Chapter 3

They moved to the sofa and they were just lying down, Robert let Aaron play with his hair for a while, but after a few minutes, he started to chuckle.

“What?” - asked Aaron.

“Nothing, I just couldn't help noticing how much you like touching my hair.” - as soon as he said it, Aaron pulled his hand back. Robert already regretted opening his mouth – “Hey I like it, don't stop.” - he said grabbing Aaron's hand to guide it back.

“It's just new.” - said Aaron – “I've never seen you like this.”

“What about the beard?”

“It's a bit strange.” - said Aaron. - “But keep it for now.”

“Okay.” - smiled Robert settling back against Aaron. - “Aaron, what are we gonna do now? I mean... what's going on between us?” 

“I told you, Robert. I want you here.” 

“You really mean that.” - he said turning around. The position was awkward, his body was practically twisted but he didn't mind. 

“Yeah.” 

“I should go and talk to Vic, she's been waiting all day....” – he smiled - “... tell Diane.” - he said sitting up. Aaron sat up with him. - “Then I guess I should call Rebecca.” - he said and he noticed the change in Aaron's body language. - “What?” 

“There's...”

“What? He's okay, right? Tell me Seb's okay.”

“I wouldn't know.” - said Aaron with a frown. It only worried Robert. 

“What do you mean you wouldn't know?”

“Rebecca.... she... she wouldn't let me see him. After you got sent down. She denied every contact.”

“SHE DID WHAT??” - asked Robert. He was furious. 

“Robert, calm down...”

“Calm down? Don't tell me to...” - he said standing up before he started pacing around – “How dare she...”

“I think she had a helping hand decide.” 

“Ross.” - said Robert with venom.

“I'm just saying... I... I don't know.” 

“I need to speak to Vic.” - he said walking towards the door. 

“Robert?” - called out Aaron. - “Want me to come with ya?”

“No, I … I need to do this on my own.” - he said still angry.

“Promise me you won't do anything stupid, yeah?” 

“Okay, yeah.” - he said but Aaron found it hard to believe him. 

* * *

“Robert!” - said Victoria greeting him.- “You took your time...what's wrong?” - she asked when she saw her brother's face.

“Can I?” - he asked halfway already inside the house. 

“Robert, what's happened? Did you and Aaron have a fight?” - she asked letting him in. 

“Where's....”

“Harry?” - she asked with a bright smile. Robert nodded – “He's having a nap. Do you want me to...”

“Maybe later.” - he said but Vic could see how nervous he was. 

“Robert... talk to me.”

“Did you know?” - he started – “That Rebecca denied all access from Aaron.” - he asked, and the look on Victoria's face confirmed everything.

“He told ya then?” - she asked.

“How.?... I thought...” - he said rubbing his face as he sat down – “I never thought she'd do that. I wanted Seb to be near Aaron. I...”

“Robert, there's something you should know.” - said Vic, sitting next to him and Robert looked at her immediately. - “Aaron took it really hard... when you got sent down.”

“I know he told me.” - he sighed.

“And did he tell you that it got really bad after Rebecca told him he can't see Seb anymore?”

“What?” 

“I think, Aaron tried to... be strong, get on with everything, even if his heart was in pieces.”

“Thanks Vic I know that. I'm to blame.” - he said without malice. He accepted that he had a massive part in things, he didn't try to shift the blame. 

“I didn't say that... look... all I know is that he wasn't alright, but then Rebecca wouldn't let Seb here, and Aaron started drinking... he was in a really bad place, Rob. He just lost it.”

“Because he couldn't see Seb.”

“I think... I think he was holding onto the fact that Seb was a part of you, and even if it wasn't enough, he just wanted to be near him. It was better than nothing.” - said Vic and it all made sense to Robert. Of course, it did. 

“He didn't tell me that.” - he whispered. 

“Look, we can talk about anything you want, just let me ring Diane.” 

“No, erm... I've gotta go.” - he said standing up quickly. It confused Vic, then she saw a car key in Robert's hand. 

“Robert, what's that?” - she asked pointing to the key. 

“Nothing, I've gotta go Vic.” - he said rushing out. 

“No, Robert wait!” - she called after him but he was already far away. She could see him marching back towards the Mill, then getting into Aaron's car, and driving off. She knew it meant trouble. 

* * *

The furious knocking on the door made him angry, but as soon as he opened it he saw a panicking Victoria.

“Vic what's... what's wrong?” 

“Robert.” - she said worrying.

“Where is he?” - asked Aaron looking around. That's when he noticed the absence of his car. - “Where's my car?”

“He took it.” - she said and Aaron ran back inside looking for his keys.

“He got my keys.” - he said to himself - “HE GOT MY KEYS!” – he shouted again. - “Where?”

“I think... I think he's gone to Rebecca's.”

“No.” - sighed Aaron.

“He knows about how she didn't let Seb stay here.” 

“I told him that.” - said Aaron.

“Yeah but... I told him the rest.”

“The rest? What are you talking about?” - asked Aaron livid. 

“That...that you went a bit off the scale after it happened.” 

“VIC!”- shouted Aaron as he pushed past her. 

“Where are you going?” 

“Where do you think?” - he asked walking towards the pub. - “I'm getting a car. I'm going after him.” - he said. 

“I'm calling Rebecca. She should know....” - she said with her phone already in her hand, ready to dial.

“No. Don't.” - said Aaron turning around. - “I'll catch him up before he gets there.” 

“Aaron...”

“Just, do as I said Vic. Please.” - he said before he started running. He needed to borrow Paddy's car. He needed to do something, fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert's off to Liverpool... now what?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron goes after Robert, and Chas and Paddy face the news of Robert being released.

“Mum where's Paddy?” - asked Aaron panicking as he stepped in the pub. Chas was behind the bar, pulling a pint for a customer, but seeing her son, she was already alert. 

“Why? What's happened?” - she asked worrying. 

“I just...need to see Paddy. Is he back there?” - asked Aaron already coming through. Chas just stood there not knowing what was going on when Vic came rushing in after Aaron. 

“AARON WAIT!” - she shouted from the door as she ran after him. Something definitely happened. Chas decided to go after them and see for herself. 

“Paddy I need your car.” - said Aaron out of breath as he ran behind the bar. Paddy was there, playing with Eve.

“What... why?” - he asked surprised.

“RON!” - smiled Eve running towards her brother.

“Hiya.” - smiled Aaron, but he didn't pick her up. - “Sorry Eve, I can't stay.” - he said and the little girl frowned. - “Paddy?” - he asked looking at the man – “The keys?”

“Aaron! There you are.” - said Vic arriving. 

“Not now Vic, I have to go.” - he said while Paddy got his keys in his hands.

“Cheers.” - nodded Aaron before he snatched it from him and aimed towards the back door. 

“Oi, will someone tell me what the hell is going on?” - asked Chas. Aaron looked back for a second, but he decided that stopping Robert was more important than sit down and chat. So he just opened the door and left. As soon as the door closed shut, everybody starred at Vic. Everybody except Eve, because the little girl kept playing, paying little next to no attention on what was currently happening - “Go on then, you know something.” - said Chas.

“It really should be Aaron's....”

“But he just ran out didn't he!” - pushed Chas. Vic looked like she would rather be anywhere else, but Chas didn't let her leave it like that. - “What???” - she asked again. 

“Robert is out.” - she sighed not looking directly at them. - “I don't know much, him and Aaron talked, and now he ran off to Rebecca's.”

“What?” - asked Chas not quite believing everything she's just heard. 

“Robert is out of prison?”- asked Paddy. - “Since when? And how? And why did nobody tell us?” 

“All I know is... that I got a call from him 2 days ago telling me he's getting out. He should've arrived yesterday but this morning I found him at the Mill.” - she said and Chas gasped. - “Looked like he spent the night there.”

“No.” - she said shaking her head. - “No way.” 

“You don't think... “ - started Paddy. 

“That they're back together?” - asked Vic finishing his thought for him. She saw the look on their faces, and she took a breath before she continued. - “Might as well face it.” - she said with a little smile. 

“No, there's no way Aaron would....” - said Chas but Vic stopped her. 

“Really?” - she asked looking at her. - “It's Aaron and Robert. You knew it would happen. We all did.” - she said with another hopeful smile. 

“But... how?” - she asked looking at Paddy this time. - “And why's he off to Rebecca's?” 

“That might be my fault actually.” - she said and suddenly her shoes looked far more interesting than either Chas or Paddy because didn't dare look at them. 

“Okay, how?” - said Chas definitely not letting go. 

“I might've told Robert how hard it was for Aaron... after Rebecca cut him out of Seb's life.”

“You did what???” - she asked slightly angry. 

“Sorry, but it just slipped. And it's not like he wouldn't have found out anyway.”

“So... let me get this right.” - said Paddy thinking – “Robert is out of prison, they're probably back together with Aaron... and now he's on his way to Rebecca to confront her about Seb? That doesn't sound great.”

“That's why Aaron went after him. I wanted to call Rebecca...”

“You can't.” - said Chas, and Paddy looked at her confused, not understanding. - “Remember how Aaron was the last time when Seb was involved... I don't want him in any more trouble.” - she said. - “And... even if it pains me to say this...” - she said through gritted teeth - “He was always the only one who could calm Robert down.”

“So what should we do?” - asked Paddy looking at Chas and Vic.

“Nothing? We just have to wait... and hope for the best.” - said Vic. Unfortunately, she was right. 

* * *

“Robert just fucking slow down.” - gritted Aaron as he drove closely behind Robert. He couldn't stop him just yet, but as soon as the traffic allows him, he's gonna do it. Aaron was driving for 40 minutes before he could finally see his own car on the road. And in the last 10 minutes, he tried everything to get ahead of Robert, without causing an accident. He had to be safe. - “Dammit!” - he swore as he had to hit the breaks. The traffic light turned red just in front of him, giving Robert extra time to make some distance between them. Not like Robert didn't know Aaron was after him. Aaron made it very obvious that it was him, and Robert just ignored him, speeding up just a little bit. Aaron was livid. His chance came out of nowhere when Robert tried to take a shortcut through a deserted area. He could finally get ahead of him, forcing Robert to stop the car if he didn't want to collide with Aaron. 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?” - shouted Robert as he got out.

“What do you think YOU'RE doing?” - asked back Aaron marching towards him. - “Are you out of your mind? Driving my car without any ID on you... you're lucky you weren't pulled over. And don't even get me started on the rest.”

“I have to sort this with her.”

“But you won't do any of us a favour in a state like that.” - reasoned Aaron. - “Look at ya! You're angry... and you know how Rebecca can be. You really wanna risk her taking Seb away for good?”

“She already did that Aaron.” - said Robert with tears in his eyes. - “I should've fought harder when she moved away. I shouldn't have let her take him. I'm so sorry.” - he said broken. All Aaron could do was get closer to wrap his arms around him. 

“Hey, it's okay.” - he whispered.

“It's not. She can't forbid you to see him. You're his dad.” - he said and Aaron smiled for a second. - “Tell me.” - said Robert taking a step back to look at Aaron properly. - “Tell me how it was. Vic said.... she said you took it really bad... that everything went downhills after Seb.”

“I don't wanna lie to ya Robert... it was hard. You were gone, I missed you like mad... even when you didn't wanna see me... then Liv came home with Seb and for a short while everything was good again. You know...” - he said before he stopped himself. Robert gave him a reassuring nod to go on, and Aaron took a deep breath before he continued - “I told you how I couldn't sleep in our bed right?” - he asked and Robert just nodded. - “The first time I managed it, was when Seb was with me. I just didn't want to leave him in his cot so... I...”

“You took him to the bedroom.” - said Robert realizing what Aaron was about to say. 

“The first time I managed to get some actual sleep in ages.” - he said with a weak smile. 

“When you were with Seb.”- smiled Robert. 

“Yeah, and then Pete was there visiting them and when he came back he told me that Seb can't come because he had a cold or something... which was a lie I assume. Shortly after Rebecca said that Seb was asking after you... a lot. And she didn't know what to say... didn't want to confuse him, and letting him stay with me would do that... so he can't come anymore. And... that was it. I lost it then Robert. I was so drunk afterwards I don't even remember how I got through the days.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“I know you are.” - sighed Aaron. - “But she doesn't even know you're out. You can't just barge in, demanding to see Seb. Even if you can convince her... there's Ross. We all know he can turn Rebecca against us in no time.”

“You're right.”

“If you want to see your son...”

“Our son.” - interrupted Robert.

“Robert...”

“No Aaron, you told me once you want to be a dad to him. Were you lying?” 

“No, you know I wasn't!” - he said offended.

“Then please just...he's just as much yours as he is mine. We're dealing with this together.” 

“Okay. But I mean it Robert, we have to be smart this time. We can't afford to lose him.” 

“Okay, okay. You're right. I'm gonna call Clive, ask for his advice.” - he said and Aaron could see the determination in his eyes – “I want him back with us Aaron. And this time I'm gonna do everything I can to make that happen.”

“Good. But now we have to go back. Can I trust you to actually follow me and not change your mind 5 minutes from now and make a complete disaster of this situation?” - asked Aaron. 

“I get it alright? It was a stupid plan. I didn't think straight.”

“So... we're going back yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Then we're getting you a phone because I couldn't even get a hold on ya and it freaked me out, Robert.”

“Okay.” - he smiled. 

“Don't smile at me. It's not funny.”

“I know it's not.” - he said going back to the car.

“Oh... and one more thing.” - he said chewing his lip and Robert knew it meant trouble. 

“I'm pretty sure me mum and Paddy know about you being back....”

“And they probably figured out the rest.” - finished Robert. 

“Yeah.”

“Let me guess Vic?” - he asked. 

“I left her with them in the pub after I borrowed Paddy's car... you know my mum... when she wants answers...”

“She gets them.” - sighed Robert. - “Great. So I can expect a lynch mob.”

“What? No.”

“Come on Aaron, they're not exactly my biggest fan.”

“I know but...”

“How many times did your mother try and set you up with a man?” - he asked and Aaron suddenly went quiet. - “How soon was her first attempt after I was gone?” - he asked again, and Aaron remained quiet. - “Exactly.” - said Robert drawing the conclusion. - “She wanted you with someone else from the beginning. No matter how much we went through. Even if she liked me for like 2 seconds... if she had the chance she would've got rid of me.”

“Robert...”

“It's true.” 

“But they know how I feel about you. I love you, Robert. Just you.” - he said simply. 

“I don't think your mother accepts that answer.” 

“Tough. Because it stays that way.” - said Aaron before he started walking back to Paddy's car. - “Follow me, and as soon as we're home, we're going over. We have to clear things up with them. They don't know the whole story, and I won't let them slag you off when they have no idea about what happened. Okay?”

“Okay.” - said Robert. He had no other choice but to agree. And he had to admit, Aaron made sense. 

“It's gonna be okay, you'll see.” - he told him before he got in the car. Robert wanted to believe him, he just wasn't sure he could. 

* * *

The pub was packed tonight. But poor Marlon had to do almost all the work. In theory, Charity was behind the bar, but that didn't mean she was doing any kind of actual work. Marlon would've said something, but Chas made it clear that there was a bit of a family emergency and it needed sorting. To be honest, Marlon didn't want to be involved so he just accepted that it was gonna be a long night, and he got on with it.

Meanwhile, at the back, Chas and Paddy were busy imagining all sorts, with Vic and Diane there as well. The kids were playing oblivious to the tension in the room, and maybe it was for the best.

“But I don't understand.” - said Diane – “He's back and you didn't think about telling me?” - she asked Vic.

“Robert wanted it to be a surprise. He was supposed to get to mine yesterday.... when he didn't show up at first I thought he was delayed. Then I tried calling the prison, they told me he was already out. So I just waited.”

“You didn't think to check at the Mill then?” - asked Chas.

“Well... no. Not then. But in the morning... that's where I went first.”

“And he was there?” - asked Paddy.

“Yeah...” - she smiled – “It was so good to see him again... even if he looks very different.” - she chuckled.

“What do you mean different?” - asked Diane. Before she could continue they heard the back door open and shut. A second later Aaron came through... and behind him, Robert appeared.

“ROBERT!” - yelled Diane as she got up really fast to pull him in a hug.

“Hi.” - said Robert. The rest of them just looked at him, speechless.

“So that's what you meant by different.” - said Paddy looking at Robert.

“Harry,” - said Vic as she picked up her son – “I'd like you to meet someone very special.” - she smiled as they approached Robert. - “This is your uncle, Robert.” - she said smiling.

“Hey.” - smiled Robert looking at the little boy. - “Can I?” - he asked. Victoria passed him over, and Robert got to hold him for the first time. - “Hi, how are ya?” - he asked. Harry seemed to like him because he started grinning at him.

“He likes ya.” - whispered Vic proudly.

“He's perfect, Vic.” - said Robert before he handed him back.

“Does this mean I can count on ya in the future for babysitting duties?” - she asked – “His godfather is quite good at that.” - she said nodding at Aaron.

“You?” - asked Robert surprised as he turned to Aaron.

“Yeah.” - he smiled – “There's a lot to catch up on.”

“Not before you tell us what exactly happened.” - said Chas interrupting the moment. - “How are you here? And what's going on between you two?”

“Are you back with him?” - joined Paddy. At first, Aaron and Robert just looked at each other, not saying a word, but turned out that was the only clarification Chas needed.

“Aaron... “ - she whined.

“Mum, don't start.”

“But...”

“No, you have no idea what happened, and you can't write him off when he shouldn't even be there in the first place.”

“What? What are you talking about?” - she asked.

“Robert?”- asked Diane just as confused.

“Sit down, there's something you should know.” - said Robert taking a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still, a lot of angst to come... and obviously Seb's gonna be back! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> secrets to be revealed...

“So... does this mean....”

“That he was there while he was innocent the whole time? Yes.” - said Aaron finishing Diane's thought. They were all sat around the kitchen table and the sofa, still in the pub. Robert just finished telling them the whole story of his release, and everybody was still in shock. 

“And what about that woman?” - asked Vic.

“They arrested her. I don't know about the rest.” - shrugged Robert. - “I'm just glad that I'm out.” - he said as he looked at Aaron who sat next to him. Robert felt Aaron's hand on his, squeezing it under the table, and it made him feel warm inside. 

“And we're glad that you're here, pet.” - said Diane with a smile. - “Even if you didn't let us visit.” - she added with a look. 

“So... are you two back together then?” - asked Chas bluntly. Aaron saw as Robert swallowed hard, not quite ready for this kind of talk.

“We are, and I'd like you to accept it, and move on. Because I love him and it's not gonna change, and you all need to understand that.” - said Aaron before his mother could interrupt. 

“But... remember all the stuff he put you through.” - said Paddy. 

“Yeah, I do remember.” - said Aaron while he grabbed Robert's hand again. - “You know what I also remember? That even when I wanted to hate him, I still wished that he was there with me. I tried to get rid... but if the phone would've rung, or if a letter would've come telling me I can visit, I would've gone without thinking twice.”

“You may have forgiven him, but I still know what a mess he's made when he left you.” - said Chas not letting it drop.

“He went to PRISON!” - said Aaron getting angry – “HE HAD NO CHOICE.”

“Of course he did. And he chose to push you away.”

“You know why I did that Chas.” - said Robert. His voice was so quiet, at first, it was hard to understand what he was saying. - “If you remember everything, you also have to remember the chat we've had.... at the scrapyard.” - said Robert and Aaron shot a glance at him all confused. Chas looked like she wanted to shift the conversation, but Aaron didn't let her. 

“What? What conversation?” - he asked but there was no answer. The others were also looking at Chas, waiting for something to happen. - “Mum what is he talking about?” - he asked again. - “Robert?” - asked Aaron looking at him. 

“I'm done apologizing.” - said Robert standing up while his eyes were on Chas. - “Yes, I pushed him away, I did that.” - he said trying to remain calm. - “But you of all people....” - he said taking a breath – “you knew why I did that. I told you then. You knew how worried I was... for him.” - he said to Chas while he pointed to Aaron. - “And you said you're gonna be there for him. You promised me.” - he said getting worked up. 

“Robert.” - said Aaron trying to make him look at him. He failed. 

“You promised.” - he repeated still looking at Chas. - “But it's not quite how it was, right Chas?” - he asked – “You said you'll be here for him.”

“I WAS!” - she said finally speaking.

“Forcing him on dates... that's very.... convenient.” - scoffed Robert. 

“I did everything I could. You have no idea....” - she said before she shut her mouth. 

“You know what, I'm done.” - he sighed before he walked out. 

“Robert, wait.” - said Aaron. 

“Maybe he needs to cool down.” - said Vic.

“I'm not leaving him alone in a state like that.” - he spat looking at his mum. - “And don't think this chat ends here. Because I'll be back. We're not finished.” - he warned. 

“Luv...” - tried Chas but Aaron was already out the door. He stepped out the back door and immediately took a deep breath. Robert was nowhere to be found, but he had an idea where to look. 

* * *

“Here you are.” - sighed Aaron as he approached Robert on the bridge. - “I knew you'd be here.” - he smiled as he stood next to him.

“Maybe Chas is right.” - he said bluntly.

“What?”

“Maybe we shouldn't...”

“Stop it.” - said Aaron as he grabbed Robert's arm making him shut his mouth – “I thought we'd already discussed this.” - Robert didn't say a word just shrugged, and Aaron hated seeing him this vulnerable. - “I don't want anyone else. I could never be happy with someone else, do you understand that?” - he asked hoping that Robert would look at him. He did.

“I'm so...”

“Don't. You've said it enough times now.” - smiled Aaron.

“I feel like I need to say it a few more times.”

“You don't.” - reassured him Aaron. - “You know how my mum can be.” - he continued. - “She's gonna calm down... eventually. And if not... I don't care.”

“Of course you care.” - muttered Robert. After a few seconds of silence, it was like a bolt of lightning, Aaron just remembered something. Something Robert said before.

“What were you talking about earlier? That chat... with me mum.... at the scrapyard?” - he asked looking directly at Robert.

“She came to see me, and I voiced my concerns about you.” - he said honestly.

“About me?”

“Yeah, I think... deep down I knew I would go down for it, and I was worried what would happen if I leave you alone.”

“And what? You thought that cutting me out of your life would make things better for me?” - laughed Aaron bitterly.

“In the long run? Yeah.” - said Robert and he saw Aaron's face drop. - “Come on, I was supposed to be in prison for at least 14 years. I would've never asked you to wait that long.”

“Why? You didn't think I would've?” - asked Aaron with tears in his eyes.

“No, on the contrary.” - sighed Robert. Aaron didn't understand at first. - “I knew you would've done it. I just didn't want you to waste your life...”

“Waste my li.... you're my husband Robert!”

“Was.” - he said interrupting.

“Not to me.” – choked Aaron – “Because I never stopped...never.”

“I know.” - he said with a sad smile. - “But do you honestly think we can go back to the way things were?”

“Yeah.” - said Aaron in a heartbeat. He didn't have to think about it... not for one second. - “I know there are things that changed, but the main thing is the same. I want to be with you.”

“And I want nothing more.” - smiled Robert.

“Good, then we can close this argument, right?”

“This was an argument?” - asked Robert still smiling.

“Come here.” - said Aaron pulling him into a soft kiss. In that moment nothing existed, just them, standing on that bridge, being themselves for just a few moments. The kiss turned into a warm hug, and soon enough Aaron started talking again. - “What are we gonna do about Seb? Because you were thinking about that as well... right?” - he said knowing Robert way too well.

“Can we go back to the Mill?” - asked Robert – “I know you got me this.” - he said holding up the phone – “But I don't have any numbers in it, and … you have Clive's number right?”

“Yeah, we can call him from home. It's more comfortable than standing here.”

“Alright, let's go back.” - said Robert, before he let Aaron take his hand and lead him back to their house.

* * *

“So?” - asked Aaron as he came down the stairs. As soon as they were home he gave Clive's number to Robert and left him to it. Robert told him to stay but the truth was Aaron went upstairs to call Vic. He didn't want to even hear from his mum right now, but he wanted Vic to give her a message. It was pretty clear. He wanted her to give them space, not calling him every five minutes, because it drove him mad. He silenced his phone because he already had 4 missed calls in a matter of 40 minutes and it was a lot. So while he talked to Vic, Robert stayed down, trying to get some legal advice from Clive. He only just hung up when Aaron got down sitting next to him.

“He said he was wondering when I'm gonna call. And that he's gonna call me tomorrow to talk about it properly.” - smiled Robert. - “I might have been very short on our last phone call... but I was too excited, it was the day before my release and I just wanted to get out, and …”

“Come home to me?” - asked Aaron with a hopeful smile.

“Well... yeah. Though I thought you're gonna shut the door in my face to be completely honest.” - he laughed.

“I wanted to.” - he said biting his lip and Robert's face dropped. - “Not then, you idiot.” - he said punching his arm playfully. - “In me head... I imagined... all kinds of scenarios.... what I'd do if you were gonna stand there at the front door.” - he said nodding towards the door.

“Well, I'm glad you let me in.”

“I'm glad too.” - smiled Aaron before he leaned in to give Robert a peck on his lips.

“I miss Seb so much.” - sighed Robert after a few seconds of silence.

“Me too.” - frowned Aaron.

“I don't even know what he looks like. How he's doing.... he's talking now... properly... and I have no idea what my son sounds like.” - he said with teary eyes. - “Whether he likes peas now or throws them on the wall just like he did when he was a baby.” - he laughed remembering the memory.

“Hang on a minute.” - said Aaron all of a sudden getting his phone from his pocket. He swiped the tears from his own face as he started typing furiously.

“What are you doing?”

“I totally forgot. Remember when Rebecca took him away and then she got that Instagram account and posted pictures and stuff? She said this way we would be still involved in his life.”

“Yeah.” – scoffed Robert. - “Totally the same thing.” - he said bitterly. - “Not that I love that my son's getting exposed on the internet for everyone to see.”

“Well, it was better than nothing. And after your pep talk, she did change the account to private.”

“And your point?”

“She might be still using it?” - he said matter of factly - “I forgot that you made me follow her...”

“I didn't make you!” - piped up Robert – “You missed Seb and I just suggested...”

“Yeah I know... the point is.” - he said interrupting him – “I haven't used that app since … well a long time ago. Maybe...”

“Maybe she posted stuff?”

“It's Rebecca.”- said Aaron knowingly – “You know how she can be.”

“Oh yeah...“ - agreed Robert as Aaron found her profile. He was right she did keep on posting. And there were quite a few updates.

“Oh my god.” - said Robert taking the phone from Aaron's hand. Aaron let him. He felt the tears blurring his vision, and he knew Robert felt the same. The most recent picture was from Seb. He was in some kind of playground, building a sandcastle, while he smiled at the camera. He looked just like Robert did when he was Seb's age. - “Look at him.” - he said to Aaron without tearing his eyes away from the phone. - “He looks....”

“He looks just like you.” - sniffed Aaron

“Look at his smile.” - said Robert fondly as his thumb grazed the screen. He scrolled down Rebecca's profile to see more picture and something seemed off. - “Wait a minute. Where are they?” - he asked before he saw a post from last Christmas with a caption _“new beginnings”_ and the location was... Australia. That was surely wrong. - “Aaron?” - he said showing him the picture. - “This can't be... right?”

“You what?” - asked Aaron not believing his eyes.

“Do you know anything ab...”

“No.” - he said immediately. - “I... this can't be right. Wait I call Pete, or Charity...they must kn...”

“No!” - said Robert suddenly, making Aaron jump.

“I don't want them to know that we know... you know Ross... he might do something shifty. I'm not risking it.” - said Robert and Aaron nodded. He was right. - “I call Clive, ask him to investigate a bit.”- he said reaching for his new phone. - “We need to get this straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you'll enjoy this, let me know what you think... it's getting interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron are worried, Paddy makes a dramatic appearance and the boys finally get some news on Seb.

Neither of them could sleep. They were too stressed to shut their minds. Robert was on his laptop reading comments on legal forums because even though Clive said they will talk about it tomorrow, he needed to know what to expect, he needed to see the whole picture. It didn't help. 

Aaron wasn't better either. He was on his phone, trying to find more information about Rebecca. He checked all her social media, and there was something odd about it. Ever since Christmas she only posted about Seb, or the two of them, or a landscape. There was no Ross.

“Robert?” - he said trying to get his attention.

“Yeah, what?” - he said not looking at Aaron, but he knew Robert was listening.

“Don't you think it's weird that she's not posting about Ross?”

“What?” - he asked turning his head to glance at Aaron. - “What are you doing?”

“Trying to get answers. Same as you.”

“And?”

“Well... she used to post about all three of them...”

“Oh yeah, the perfect little family.” - said Robert with disgust. Ever since he was out all Aaron heard was how much he regretted to give Seb to her. He understood Robert's feelings. It was hard for him too to let him go.

“Yeah, but there's nothing after Christmas. See?” - he said giving the phone to Robert. - “Just pictures about Seb, one or two about them together and that's it. Where's Ross?”

“They split up?” - asked Robert

“I have no idea. Charity would've said something.”

“You think?”

“Why would she keep it from me?”

“Why wouldn't she? From her... and everyone's point of view we are divorced, and you don't need the reminder.”

“Robert...”

“No Aaron, it's what it is.” - he said closing the lid on his laptop before he rubbed his eyes. - “I'm sorry... didn't mean to snap.” - he said taking a big breath. - “It's just... I hate not knowing things.”

“It's okay. It's gonna be okay, you'll see.” - smiled Aaron trying to comfort him. He knew he was failing. - “Anything interesting on those forums?”

“Nothing. It just gives me more headache. Can we just look at that picture again?” - he asked talking about the most recent picture on Rebecca's Instagram.

“Of course we can.” - said Aaron acting quickly. - “I'm sure he's an amazing little boy.”

“And I'm sure he doesn't even remember me.” - frowned Robert.

“Oi, you don't know that.”

“No, but if I had to guess...” - he sighed as he kept looking at the photo.

“You're tired, why don't you....”

“I can't sleep.” - he sighed. - “Rebecca might have taken my son to fucking Australia and I'm here doing nothing.”

“We're not doing nothing, we're meeting Clive tomorrow, and he's gonna tell us what to do.” - said Aaron rubbing his back. He saw a faint smile on Robert's face. - “What?” - he asked softly.

“You said we.”

“And?” - asked Aaron not understanding. Robert just shrugged and the penny dropped. - “Robert, you know we're in this together right? I want him back just as much. You know how much it hurt when she took him away? Then again when she didn't let him visit anymore? It felt like I lost him twice. And you weren't here either to make it better... “

“Sorry.” - whispered Robert as he pulled him closer. - “I know, I know. It's just...I'm worried.”

“So am I. But we need to get some kip. It won't do either of us any good to stay up all night.”

“You're right. I just... can't seem to stop thinking. I should've done something... before I went inside... or after... I don't know... get Clive to sort it out for you, so you can have him. I just... I never thought she'd do this.”

“Yeah, it was like a slap in the face.”

“After all the drama about her thinking that we might take Seb from her? And we could've... but we didn't... then she goes and does this?” - he said fuming.

“I know, but it's done now. We need to think about how to get him back.”

“If she's really there.” - said Robert. The truth was, Rebecca didn't post anything since February, and there was no proof that they were living there. This uncertainty drove both of them crazy.

* * *

The morning came... slowly....very slowly, and both of them felt exhausted. Somehow they managed to get downstairs and Aaron started making coffee without even asking.

“You want one right?” - he asked Robert when he was halfway done already.

“Yeah, might wake me up.” - he said sitting down, trying to smile, but it faded almost immediately. - “What if she's not even there? What if Clive couldn't track her down? What if Seb's in danger?”

“Oi, stop it.” - said Aaron placing his hands on Robert's shoulders as he stood behind him.

“I'm thinking all sorts here Aaron.” - he said desperately.

“I know it's not helping, but try not to think about, at least until Clive calls.”

“How do you do it?” - asked Robert while Aaron handed him his mug.

“How do I do what?”

“Being calm? Taking it better than me.”

“I'm not. It's just.... one of us has to try and …”

“Not panic?” - asked Robert.

“Well, yeah.” - smiled Aaron as he sat next to him taking a sip. - “He's gonna call, then we're gonna know more.” as soon as he said it the doorbell rang.

“Wanna take a guess who that might be?” - asked Robert being sarcastic.

“My mum.” - sighed Aaron as he pushed the chair out to answer the door.

“We can just ignore her.” - shouted Robert.

“Yeah, and let her banging on the door all day? You know she wouldn't give up.” - he told him before he opened the door. To his surprise it wasn't Chas standing there.. it was Paddy. - “What do you want Paddy? Here to plead me mum's case?” - asked Aaron but let him in nonetheless.

“No... no... I'm... I just...” - he stuttered as he stepped inside and saw Robert in the kitchen. - “Can we... maybe talk... in pri...private?” - he whispered.

“You're joking right?” - laughed Aaron crossing his arms over his chest. - “You don't expect him to leave the room... in his OWN house do ya?” - Paddy didn't answer, but Aaron heard Robert sighing behind him.

“It's okay... I go and take a shower. My head's killing me.”

“No, Robert you don't have to... “- started Aaron as he rushed towards him, trying to stop him.

“It's fine. Can you find some paracetamol for me please?” - he asked quietly before he went upstairs without even a glance at Paddy. He knew he was watching him, but didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

“Happy now?” - asked Aaron looking at Paddy before he turned around to find the medication for Robert.

“I'm sorry but...”

“No, you listen to me.” - said Aaron interrupting him. - “If you're here to tell me how I'm making a massive mistake, how I shouldn't be with him then you can go. Honestly, Paddy, I'm done. You don't have to support me... us. Just like how we don't have to talk anymore.”

“Aaron...”

“I'm sick... and tired of you sniping at him. Just like back in the days. He's done nothing wrong, and he's here to stay.”

“He's done nothing wrong?” - asked Paddy shaking his head – “Are...are you kidding me? You don't seem to remember the mess you were after he went to prison.”

“Yeah, it was bad. I do remember.” - he said trying to hold back his anger. - “Where were you then?” - he asked and Paddy had no answer to that. - “Where were you, Paddy? When I was a mess as you said.”

“I...”

“You don't know?” - asked Aaron in a mocking tone – “All I remember is me mum trying to push me to go out, to meet someone. I didn't need that. I didn't even remember seeing you for weeks.”

“I... I was with Evie.. you know that.”

“Yeah and Victoria was still pregnant with Harry, but she still had time to check up on me.”

“I wanted to give you some space!”

“Space?” - he laughed – “For what? So I can sink even lower? You knew how much I missed him. Everybody knew that.” - he said close to tears. - “I had to get away to not be here.... because this place... with all the memories.... with his stuff all over the place... it was too much. Did you even call me while I was gone?”

“This... this happened a long time ago.”

“Yeah, and you and me mum should know that Robert will always be a part of my life. Ever since we met... I knew it. And that also happened a long time ago but here we are... still going on about the same thing.” - he said annoyed.

“Because he always does something to mess up!”

“Oh yeah, he took revenge on the scum who raped his sister... wow such a big failure.”

“Aaron please...”

“No. You can tell me mum that she either accepts that we are together, or she can start to get use to me not going to the pub, not coming over for tea... not spending any time near her. Because I don't need this. Same goes for you.” - he said and suddenly he felt a bit lighter. He held back too much over the years, and finally, he let it out, and it felt... just so good. After a couple of seconds of silence, they heard shouting from upstairs.

“SHE DID WHAT?” - asked Robert through the phone, although it wasn't that much of a surprise. He knew the signs weren't lying. - “No, she can't do that!” - he said to Clive, as he came down the stairs. - “I didn't get any letter, no. Of course, I would remember. Look, I never gave up on my rights, I should've known about this. She can't just take my kid out of the country.” - he said and Paddy just looked from Robert to Aaron, totally confused.

“What's going on?” - he asked Aaron. He just simply waved at him to be quiet because Robert was still speaking.

“Yeah, no it's fine, we can meet you there. Thank you for the quick call. Okay, see you at 9. Bye.” - he said hanging up.

“So we were right?” - asked Aaron immediately.

"Yeah. They're in Australia. Shepparton.”

“Where's that?” - asked Aaron.

“Does it matter? She took him... she really took him.” - he said being upset. 

“What's going on?” - asked Paddy again. - “Who's in Australia?”

“Rebecca.” - said Aaron – “With Seb.” 

“What?” - asked Paddy.

“What did Clive say?” - asked Aaron focusing only on Robert. He looked so out of place, his hair was still wet from the shower, but right now he didn't care. 

“That he has every information, and he's gonna meet us at 9.” 

“Okay, where?” - he asked but Robert looked at Paddy, in a certain way that meant that he should really leave. - “Paddy I think you should go.”

“But...”

“Just go, and tell my mum that I meant what I said. I'm tired of this. Don't make me choose, because you'll lose.” - he said before he nodded towards the door. Paddy had no other choice than to leave.

* * *

“Here you go.” - said Aaron once Paddy left, giving Robert the paracetamol.

“Thank you, the shower helped a bit... then Clive called and now it's worse than it was.” - he said massaging his temple.

“What did he say about a letter?” - asked Aaron as he took over from Robert, rubbing his scalp.

“I should've got a letter because to leave the country with him she'd need my signature.”

“So.... she faked it?”

“I have no idea. But Clive said that the official papers are ready, we need to contact the police over there, and they're gonna get him.”

“That's it?”

“I should hope so. I mean we have proof that she never told me what she wanted to do... I never had a letter asking for permission, and to my knowledge, I haven't lost my parental rights just because I went to prison. She could've gone to court about it, but she didn't. So I don't know what she did, but I know nothing about it. It's a criminal offence you know.”

“So... she can go to prison for this?”

“Yeah.” - said Robert simply.

“Do you want that?”

“I just want my son back. Right now I don't care about anything else.” - he said and Aaron nodded because he felt the same. Getting Seb back was their first priority.

“Then you should go and get dressed. We have to leave in 10 to get there. Hotten right?” - he asked as he went back to put away their empty mugs.

“Yeah, he said he figured I wouldn't want this chat in the local cafe, and he has a meeting in town afterwards anyway.”

“Okay then, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy it guys, this will get crazier.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tells the family about the meeting with Clive. Will Chas ever come around and accept her son's choices?  
> Waiting for news makes Aaron and Robert even more worried.

Aaron took a deep breath before he entered the back room of the pub. They just got back from the meeting with Clive, and everything looked positive at least that's what Clive said, they couldn't help but worry though.

Robert knew that Paddy most likely told everyone what he heard, so he suggested that Aaron should go over and have a chat. He didn't want to go, because he was certain it would only turn into a massive argument. Aaron checked his phone before he opened the door to the back. He had a couple of missed calls. From his mum, from Vic... he knew they all wanted answers. He shook his head, getting his phone back in his pocket again before he stepped in. As he suspected, they were all there. Just like it was some kind of family meeting.

“There he is.” - said Charity. Aaron closed his eyes for a moment. If Charity knew, maybe her big gob already said something to Ross.

“Luv, is it true?” - asked Chas. She sounded like she was worried and Aaron just had to laugh. 

“Like you care.” - he said as he took a seat on the sofa.

“Oi! We all care.” - said Vic. Aaron looked at her, nodding slowly.

“We spoke to Clive, he said they're in Australia.”

“She just took him there?” - asked Charity. - “Can she even do that?”

“No. Not without Robert's consent.” - said Aaron. - “Which he didn't give.” 

“You sure he...” - started Paddy. 

“Yes Paddy, I'm sure he would remember saying yes to his kid being taken to another country.” - said Aaron irritated already. 

“I'm just checking.” - said Paddy.

“Where's Robert then?” - asked Chas – “Not bothered to be here?”

“No, he's at home.” - said Aaron sending a look at his mother. - “I didn't want to come, but he said I should. He's not here because he knows you lot.” - he said to all of them – “He knows you would find a way to blame this all on him, or just say something, and he said this shouldn't be about you... or him. He only cares about getting Seb back.”

“Now he cares.” - scoffed Chas. 

“What are you even saying? He's not slept a wink last night, neither of us did. He's worried, it's about his kid, and you what? You say there was even a second when he stopped caring?”

“Chas.” - said Vic making her look away from Aaron – “You weren't there.” - she said and it sparkled Aaron's interest. - “When he said goodbye to Seb.” - continued Vic – “When they were planning on going on the run.”

“He was never intended to go through with that.” - said Aaron with a sad smile looking into thin air. His vision was blurry, and he had to wipe his face with the sleeve of his shirt to be able to look at Vic. - “I think deep down I knew it. I just... I didn't want to acknowledge it.”

“Oh, Aaron.” - said Vic sitting next to him. The others remained quiet, listening to their conversation. - “I was there when he told me to look after Seb. He was gutted that he had to leave him. His face... I've never seen him like that before.” 

“I know.” - said Aaron. - “He loves that boy so much. And I love him too.” - he sniffed.

“Of course you do. He's your stepson.” - said Vic with a weak smile. 

“Luv.” - they heard Chas.

“No, mum, whatever it is... I'm not interested.” - he said before he turned to Charity. - “You haven't spoken to Ross have ya?”

“No... I thought I should but... I wanted to wait until we know something.” 

“Thank god.” - said Aaron to himself.

“Why?”

“We don't know if they're together, and we don't wanna risk him telling Rebecca that we know.”

“What do you mean they're not together?” - asked Vic.

“Did he say something when he last saw Moses?” - asked Aaron looking at Charity. And she was quiet. Very quiet. - “Charity....” - said Aaron while everybody watched her reaction.

“Tell me you didn't...” - said Vic. 

“He might have said something?” - she said carefully.

“You what? You knew that they were off to Australia??”

“No, not that! I swear!” - she said trying to calm Aaron down. - “He just said they had problems with Rebecca.”

“But he didn't say anything about moving?”

“No, of course not, I would've told you!”

“Really?” - asked Aaron – “Why? According to me mum, I shouldn't care, Seb's nothing to me... ain't that right mum?” - said Aaron sarcastically.

“Oi, I've never said....”

“No, you just wanted me to get over it. You of all people should know how hard it is, to lose a child.” 

“That's a bit harsh Aaron.” - said Paddy because Chas was unable to speak. - “That's not the same.”

“Yeah, but it hurt.” - he said to him. - “And you didn't care. You know how many times I've heard that I just have to forget it? Like I could.” - he scoffed.

“Aaron, I didn't mean...” - said Chas.

“You know how many times I struggled to come over to see me own little sister... or Harry... because all I could think about was what Seb might be doing and how much I miss him?” 

“Aaron....” - said Paddy and from his tone, he looked like he finally understood what Aaron went through.

“What? He was like a son to me.” - sniffed Aaron – “You know what that's like...”

“Aaron, you're gonna get him back.” - said Vic trying to make him smile. Aaron gave in for a second before he turned to his mum again. 

“You want to make this right?” - he asked his mother. Chas only nodded. - “Then you're gonna make peace with Robert. Because Vic is right. We're gonna get Seb back, and he's gonna live here, and he's family. But if you really want me to tell him that the lady behind the bar is just a stranger and not his nana please tell me now.”

“Aaron.” - whined Chas.

“No, mum this is it. You have a choice.” - he said before he turned to Charity. - “Please don't contact Ross, or if he calls don't tell him about Robert. It's important.” 

“Of course.” - nodded Charity. 

“Aaron...” - called after him Vic.

“Sorry Vic, I've gotta go.”

“Tell Robert.... tell him that if he needs a chat....”

“I tell him.” - he smiled before he left the pub. 

* * *

He should've been relieved... at least a bit. But he wasn't. He wanted to go home, to give Robert a hug... but he simply couldn't. What Charity said... about Ross and Rebecca having problems... maybe she and Seb went to Australia on their own. And he knew how dangerous it was to leave a toddler alone with Rebecca. Robert shouldn't have let him go, but he can hardly tell him that. He would only blame himself. But he didn't want to lie either. He was so lost, he didn't know what to do, so he decided to take a walk instead. That might give him some kind of clarity.

He didn't go far, just to the cricket pavilion. His head was all over the place. He was just about to sort out his thoughts when he heard someone approaching him.

“I thought you'll be here.”

“Paddy. What are doing here?”- sighed Aaron – “I really have no energy for another fight.”

“No, that's not why I'm here.” - he said coming closer. - “I know... that I wasn't there when you needed it, and obviously Evie is a handful.” - he said when he noticed Aaron giving him a look -” But it's not an excuse. I should've been there. I'm sorry. Genuinely.”

“I know.” - said Aaron – “I'm sorry for the stuff I said... earlier... I went too far.” - he said – “But... I just... I'm worried. I haven't seen Seb over a year... and if he's alone with Rebecca... I just... I'm worried about him.”

“Like any other dad would be.” - whispered Paddy, but Aaron heard it. - “Look, Aaron, I know me and your mum... we didn't... didn't try very hard when it came to Robert...”

“Understatement.” - he scoffed.

“But... we're willing to.” - he said and Aaron looked at him surprised. - “We don't want to lose you over this.”

“Good, because I'm sorry but if it would come to it... I'd choose him, Paddy.” - said Aaron honestly. - “I just... I can't live without him, I don't want to either. When he came back... I felt like... like I was waking up from a nightmare.”

“I know how much you love him. We all know.”

“He's not the same Paddy. I know he might look it... but deep down...”

“Well, he looks rather different now.” - he laughed.

“Yeah.” - smiled Aaron – “I like it.” - he shrugged.

“Of course you do.” - said Paddy and Aaron looked at him confused. - “Robert could've come back bald and with tattoos all over his body and you would still let him in.”

“Yeah, probably.” - he laughed. - “Paddy?”

“Yeah?”

“About mum....”

“She just needs a bit of time. She wants the best for you, Aaron.”

“Robert is the best for me.”

“I think she knows that.”

“Does she?”

“It's hard because we remember everything and...”

“You think I forgot?” - asked back Aaron. - “But I can't use the past against him like a weapon Paddy... we got past that. We talked about it, all of it. And it's what we want. And right now getting Seb back is the most important thing.”

“You really think it's possible?”

“Clive said we have a really good chance. We can prove that she took him without Robert's consent, that she never got in touch... they went for more than 28 days... it's looking good... for us anyway.”

“But Rebecca... she could go to prison.”

“I know.”

“What about that?”

“I don't know Paddy. Haven't thought that far. I just want Seb back. Robert too. Everything else needs to wait.” - he said and Paddy just patted his back.

“I promise ya, we're gonna be there for you. And for Robert.”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah. I know you won't change your mind when it comes to him, I never really expected you to.”

“I love him.”

“I know.”

“I don't wanna worry him, but I can't really hide the truth either.” - he said to Paddy- “That Rebecca might be on her own. I know he would worry even more, but I don't wanna lie to him. What do I do Paddy?”

“I can't tell you that Aaron. But, you said Clive is on the case, and you got in touch with the police over there. Then they should give you an update shortly, right?”

“I hope so.”

“Do the police know about her condition?” - asked Paddy and Aaron went silent really quick. He had no idea. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn't even ask if that ever came up when they made the call.

“I... I don't know.” - he said panicking. - “Oh my god, I don't remember. Why can't I remember?”

“Aaron, Aaron calm down.” - said Paddy.

“I have to go. I have to call Clive.”

“Call us when you know something.” - shouted Paddy after him.

* * *

“Aaron, you're back! How was it? I was about to call y...” - said Robert but Aaron had other things on his mind.

“Gimme your phone.” - he said to Robert.

“What?”

“Robert, give me your phone!” - he repeated and Robert saw how upset he was so he just did as he was told. A couple of seconds later he heard Aaron talking to Clive. Asking him if the police knew about Rebecca being forgetful sometimes. He was confused. Why was Aaron asking about that? Clive said they did, and that they will give him an update soon. Because of time zones, they had to wait a couple of hours, but Clive said they promised a report in the morning, as soon as it's possible. When there's a child involved, they always acted quickly. That's what he said to Aaron before they hung up.

“What was that?” - asked Robert getting worked up himself as well. - “Aaron? I told the police all about the situation, aboutRebecca, they know.” - he said still not understanding.

“Sorry. I just forgot, and I panicked.” - he said as he sat down on the sofa rubbing his eyes. - “Charity said that the last time she spoke to Ross, he said something about them having troubles with Rebecca.”

“What?”

“Yeah.”

“Are they together? When did she last see Ross? Did she ask?”

“I don't know. No, she probably didn't ask.”

“So there's a chance that it's just them two out there?”

“Yeah.” - said Aaron and he knew that Robert's thoughts immediately went to the same place as his. - “That's why I had to ask Clive. But you heard what he said. The police know everything. They're gonna ring us in a few hours.”

“In a few hours... it's...it's like 2am there right now.” - he said looking at his watch.

“Calm down, he's gonna be fine.” - said Aaron despite the fact of how nervous he was as well.

“Yeah? Care to listen to your own advice then?” - asked Robert.

“I know it's scary, but we have to wait a bit.”

“What if...”

“No. No what ifs.” - said Aaron interrupting him.

“We're not gonna sleep tonight, are we?” - asked Robert accepting it as a fact.

“No, probably not.” - sighed Aaron. - “Do you want a coffee?”

“No, I want something stronger. Much stronger. Save the coffee for later.” - said Robert and Aaron just nodded before he went to the kitchen to get some beers for them. It's gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're gonna enjoy this. Seb's getting home soon I promise!  
> Let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron get a troubling call from Clive. Rebecca's been found! But what about Seb?  
> Will they see their son again?

They ended up falling asleep on the couch. No matter how many times Robert said he's not gonna sleep, the fact that they had a shit night yesterday made both of them tired. By midnight they were out. They drank coffee but it didn't help, they needed a bit of sleep. Then out of nowhere, Robert opened his eyes and immediately reached for his phone on the coffee table. That woke up Aaron as well.

“Hmmm, what?” - he mumbled still half asleep.

“We fell asleep.” - panicked Robert.

“We would've heard if they called.” - said Aaron sitting up while he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. - “What time is it?”

“9:30” – said Robert quietly

“WHAT?”

“No, I mean it's 9:30 over there, why haven't they called yet?” - he asked feeling utterly lost.

“They will. They will.” - said Aaron trying to keep his spirit up. A couple of seconds later Robert's phone started ringing. It was Clive.

“Hi, d'ya know anything?” - he asked while Aaron kept looking at him. - “They found her? What about Seb?” - asked Robert. Aaron didn't hear anything so he signalled Robert to put it on speaker. - “Wait a second Clive I'm putting you on speaker so Aaron can hear it as well.”

“Hi, Aaron.” - said Clive.

“Hey, so? They found them?” - asked Aaron.

“Well, it's a bit more complicated than that.” - said Clive – “Look I don't want you to worry.” - he said, but his words did the exact opposite.

“That sounds really good.” - sighed Aaron.

“He's alright, isn't he?” - asked Robert.

“The police found Rebecca... but not at the house they were registered in.”

“What?” - they asked at the same time while they looked at each other.

“The police went there first thing but nobody was home.”

“But... then how?”

“They found Rebecca because someone reported a fight in the nearby park.”

“You what?“

“Yeah, she got in a verbal argument with some woman over... I don't know. But they brought her to the station, and identified her.”

“What about Seb? Was he with her?”

“Robert, I want you to stay calm...”

“What? What is it? He wasn't there was he?” - he asked fearing the worst.

“They didn't find him yet.”

“Where is he?” - he asked panicking, close to tears.

“They're out there looking for him.”

“No, this... this can't be happening.” - said Robert.

“Have they tried the neighbours?” - asked Aaron being somewhat calmer. Not much.

“Yeah, 2 of them weren't at home. They're gonna try them later.”

“LATER? THEY NEED TO TRY NOW!” - shouted Robert - “What if...”

“Don't start thinking the worst.” - told them Clive. - “The police said they're gonna call when they know more.”

“Did you give them my number? They can call me... or you should give me theirs, I wanna speak to them.”

“Robert, they're doing their jobs, they're gonna call. They know your number, and they're gonna call. I just wanted you to know that they found her.”

“And what did she say?” - asked Aaron – “She should know where she left Seb.”

“She should...” - started Clive – “But it looks like she's having a hard time remembering. It seems like she's not been taking her medication.”

“WHAT?”

“The doctors checked her out, she didn't know where she was, she didn't know the date...” - he said but he left the sentence hanging and Robert picked up on it.

“There's more... right? I know there's more. Tell us!” - he demanded.

“When they went inside her apartment... her bedroom... there were all kinds of writings on the wall.”

“What? What writings?” - asked Aaron.

“All sorts of things... shopping list. Things that she wanted to remember. Dates to when to pick up Seb from nursery... they found a notebook, with numbers and names. They're calling them right at this minute, hoping someone might have heard from Seb.”

“Oh my god.” - said Robert, Aaron was speechless, with his hand covering his mouth.

“Robert, I know it looks bad...”

“It looks tragic. Maybe I won't see my son again... what if...”

“Robert no...” - said Aaron but he couldn't stop him speaking.

“What if he's dead? What if something's happened to him?” - he said crying before the phone fell out of his hand. He just collapsed on the sofa like a ragdoll, crying, while Aaron picked up the device, setting it back from speaker.

“Clive? You're there?”

“Yeah, what happened? Is Robert okay?”

“No, honestly, he's not, but can you blame him? We're both so worried, and I hate to say it, but it's not like I haven't thought of it myself.” - he whispered as he stepped a few metres further from Robert. He didn't want him to hear this.

“Aaron, I know how devastating it is, but they're doing everything...”

“Yeah, we know. It's just... we're miles away, and... it's hard. It's so hard.” - he sighed fighting with his tears.

“I understand. Hey, I tell them to call you directly as soon as there's any kind of progress alright?”

“Yeah, thank you, Clive, you don't know how much we appreciate it.”

“Yeah, no problem. Hang in there okay?”

“We try.” - he said before he ended the call.

“Aaron.” - he heard Robert's weak voice. He's not stopped crying, and Aaron hated seeing him like this, and he knew it wasn't helping but he couldn't stop his tears either.

“They're gonna call us the minute they know something.” - he told him.

“What if he...”

“No, he's a smart kid. He's fine.”

“He's not even 4! He's not even 4.” - said Robert repeating himself over and over again. Aaron didn't know what to say. He just sat there next to him, hugging him tight, and wishing that they could wake up from this nightmare.

* * *

“I wanna go there.” - said Robert 2 hours later. They didn't talk much, just sat there on the sofa... in silence. Aaron made them coffee, but it didn't help with their nerves. - “He shouldn't be alone in a foreign country.” - he sobbed – “How did this happen, Aaron? It's all my fault.” - he cried. - “It's all my fault.”

“Hey, stop. It's not your fault.” - said Aaron stroking his back - “We didn't know this would happen. Nobody did.”

“I shouldn't let her take him. You were right. I should've fought harder.”

“Robert, with my record, we didn't stand a chance. If it's anybody's fault it's mine.” - he said trying to wipe away his tears.

“No... Aaron that's not...”

“God I just wanna hug him, or even just know that he's okay.”

“I'm sorry. I know it's hard for you too.” - said Robert realizing that it wasn't just about his son. It was about their son. - “I still think we should go there... or at least I should.”

“What use would you be there? Sending them crazy because you would worry too much?”

“I can't bear to sit here and do nothing!” - he said standing up suddenly. In a matter of seconds, he got his shoes on and reached for his coat. Aaron only grabbed his arm in the last minute to keep him from leaving.

“Robert, where are you going? What... what...”

“I just... I need to get some fresh air.”

“It's 3 in the morning!”

“So? Aaron, I can't just sit here, I'm going insane! I need to...” - he sighed – “I'm taking my phone. In case they call. If there's nothing until 6am I'm booking a flight.” - he said before he left the house, and Aaron, alone with his thoughts.

All Aaron could do was sit back on the sofa and try not to cry. He failed. He couldn't stop himself. Everything was too much, not knowing what happened made them think the worst, and once you get your mind around those dark thoughts... you won't be able to get rid. He was exhausted, worried, he was genuinely scared of what the police might tell them. He didn't even know if he was hoping for them to call soon, or not to call for a while. He was in hell either way.

He didn't think just grabbed his phone and called the first person he could think of. Before the second ring, she answered. - “Mum?” - said Aaron with his voice choking.

“Aaron? Aaron, what's the matter? What's wrong?” - she asked worried.

“Mum, can you please come over? I need ya.” - he cried and Chas thought her heart might break. She didn't know what this was about but she didn't even need to think twice.

“I'll be right over.”

* * *

“Aaron? Aaron luv, the door was open.” - she said going inside. - “Aaron?” - she called out again before she saw him on the sofa, with red eyes. It was obvious he was crying. - “What's happened? Where's Robert? Are you alright?” - she said as she hurried over.

“It's Seb.” - he said sobbing. - “I just... I wanted to be strong... to be there for Robert... but I'm not strong mum... I'm not.” - he cried.

“Luv, come here.” - she said wrapping her arms around him. - “What happened? Did the police call?”

“Yeah.” - he sniffed – “They found Rebecca, she's not taking her meds for god knows how long, she was confused, and Seb wasn't with her. Mum, they couldn't find him.” - he said before he had to reach for a tissue.

“What do you mean he wasn't with her? She left him with someone?”

“We don't know. They found some kind of notebook with numbers and all, they're calling them. And they're talking to the neighbours.”

“Where's Robert?” - she asked looking around the empty house, as she gently rubbed Aaron's back. It seems to work, at least Chas thought.

“He left... to get some fresh air.”

“Now?” - she asked harshly – “It's flipping 3 am!”

“He's all over the place mum... it's terrible. He even said...” - he started before it got too much and the words just couldn't come out.

“What?”

“What if... what if he's...”

“No, no, it can't be.” - said Chas quickly realizing what Aaron wanted to say. - “No, he's gonna be fine.”

“But, he's so tiny, he's just turned 3... god, he's just a little boy.”

“Come here luv, it's gonna be alright.” - she said hugging him – “They didn't call since?”

“No, Clive called us after midnight, said he's given Robert's number to the police. Nothing since then.”

“They're gonna find him, Aaron, then he's gonna come home.” - she smiled, trying not to cry. Seeing Aaron like this almost set her off, it took her every willpower to stay calm.

“Robert said if they won't call by 6, he's booking a flight. He wants to go there.”

“That's... very Robert-like.” - said Chas.

“I'm sorry to call you. I'm sorry to wake you up... I just didn't know...”

“No, Aaron, you don't have to be sorry. I'm so glad you called. I thought you hated me.” - she smiled.

“I couldn't.” - sniffed Aaron.

“That's good. Paddy told me what you two have been talking about.” - she said trying to shift the conversation from Seb, to give Aaron a few minutes to calm down.

“Yeah, I want you to try mum, but I won't force ya.”

“No, you don't have to. I promise ya, I'll make an effort. For you, I would do anything, you know that right?” - she asked before she pulled him in for a hug again.

“I know.” - he sighed. - “Mum, what if they call us to tell that he...”

“No, quit that right away! You can't say stuff like that. My grandson will be alright.” - she said and Aaron looked at her amused. - “Well, it's what he is, right?” - smiled Chas.

“Yeah.” - sniffed Aaron again. Chas noticed the tiny smile on his face and even if it only lasted for a second, she counted it as a victory. - “You're not just saying this because..”

“No, Aaron, of course not! Remember the chat we had, when you first told me you want me to be a nana to him? Well from that day, that's what I am.” - she told him. - “I'm so sorry for even suggesting you should forget about it. You should never let go, Aaron. Okay? I was wrong.”

“Thank you.” - whispered Aaron hugging her tighter.

“It's gonna be alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this was dramatic, I admit, but I had so much fun writing it!  
> Hope you enjoy it! let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police found Seb... but does this mean they're out of the woods yet?

Chas tried to convince Aaron to sleep at least an hour, but he was having none of it. Robert still hasn't returned, and it was almost 6 in the morning. Around 5 Paddy arrived, then shortly after Diane. Vic stayed with the kids in the pub but told Diane to let her know as soon as there's any news.

“Did you try calling?” - asked Diane, while Aaron paced around the kitchen like a madman. He had way too much coffee and started slowly losing it. Diane thought idle conversation might help. It didn't. Chas glared at her but she didn't notice. 

“Course I did, he's not picking up!” - he snapped. A few seconds later they heard the front door shut. - “Where the hell have you been?” - asked Aaron marching towards Robert - “And where's your phone? I called you at least 10 times.” - he said looking at him upset.

“Why are you here?” - asked Robert looking at the others, like he didn't even acknowledge Aaron standing there. He looked dead on his feet, everybody could see that, even without seeing the dark circles under his eyes. – “Did something happen? They haven't called me.” - he said panicking already, as he reached for his phone. - “Oh god, I need a charger. What if they called me?” - he said to himself realizing his battery died.

“No, no news yet pet.” - said Diane trying to ease his mind. 

“Where were you?” - asked Aaron again.

“Robert, can we step out for a few moments?” - asked Chas of all people and Aaron immediately rolled his eyes.

“Mum, please, leave it.”

“Nothing to worry about luv, I just want a quick word with him.” - she smiled but Aaron knew that trouble was on its way. Robert gave Chas a look but eventually followed her to the garden.

“What?” - he barked. His tone was so obviously offensive even though he only said one word, but Chas knew what she wanted to say and picking fights wasn't it. 

“Look, I know we're not mates.”

“Yeah, you could say that.” - he scoffed.

“But have you looked at him? Aaron.” - she said to make it obvious. She could tell Robert felt guilty just by how quickly his facial expressions changed - “He called me at 3am crying because you stormed out and he was so worried that I thought he might have a panic attack.” 

“I told him I needed some air.”

“But not for 3 flaming hours Robert! The state he was in...” - she said trailing off.

“He's alright, right?” - asked Robert being worried. 

“Well, no... I mean yes, he's better, but... Robert, I know it sounds wrong coming from me but... he's going through the same thing as you. He's terrified, and you vanishing for hours doesn't help.”

“I needed to get out of here.” - he said quietly. - “I'm going mad.” - he said. Chas didn't think Robert meant to say this out loud. - “Why are you telling me this anyway? You hate me.” - he shrugged.

“Because I love my son.....and I want him to be happy.” - she said, but Robert waited because from the way Chas was shifting from one leg to another, he knew she had more to say – “And I know he can be only happy with you.” - she sighed, and Robert looked right in her eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“I've always known... it's just... when you went to prison... it hurt him, and it hurt us. Nothing was the same anymore, and it was better to blame you for everything... even if deep down I knew why you did it.”

“Are you kidding me now?”

“I know you probably don't believe me but I don't hate ya, Robert. I'm trying to make amends.”

“For real?” 

“Yeah. Look, times are tough right now, and we need to stick together. I want Seb to be home safe and sound as well you know. He's my grandson.” - she said adding the last bit quietly. 

“It's not what you said before.”

“I was angry before!”

“So” – he sighed - “Nobody called yet?” - he asked still hoping. 

“No, sorry. Aaron said you wanted to book a flight?”

“Yes. And I will. I can't wait here, I need to be there.” - he said ready to leave this conversation and Chas and just go back to the house. Chas was about to reply when Aaron ran out shouting after Robert.

“Rob... ROBERT!! Clive's calling!” - he said showing his mobile to Robert before he answered it. - “Yes, sorry, I'm here... we all are.” - he said looking around. By this time Paddy and Diane came closer as well to hear what the solicitor had to say. - “Do you have news?” - he asked before he quickly put it on speaker. 

“They found him.” - said Clive and Aaron saw Robert letting out a breath. Diane let out a sigh covering her mouth with her hands, Chas mouthed 'thank god' and Paddy just seemed relieved when he saw Aaron breathing again. 

“Really? Is he alright? Where was he? Is he safe?” - asked Aaron question after question. Robert was still unable to form words, he just stood there with the news sinking in. 

“Yeah, he's perfectly fine, he was with one of the neighbours. They went shopping and they just got back. The police questioned the woman. She said Rebecca knocked on her door early in the morning to ask her to look after Seb for a while. It wasn't the first time, she was used to it.” - said Clive. 

“Is he really alright?” - asked Robert stepping closer. It looked like he only just realized what this phone call meant. Seb was okay. 

“Yes, he's right as rain. A bit confused about the whole situation, but he's staying with that woman... erm... Mrs Jones.”

“What did the police say?” - asked Robert – “What's gonna happen now? I wanna go there, to bring him home.”

“Slow down Robert. They told me, they're gonna call you in an hour. I asked them about the formalities and how could we handle this thing as smoothly as possible and they said that an officer will get on a flight with Seb later today. They're gonna call me back as well and we discuss everything. I give you a call when it's all done, alright? 

“A stranger would bring him home? What if he's gonna be scared? You said he's confused.” - asked Robert.

“Look, I know it's all a mess, but they're gonna call you, and you're gonna have a full update about everything. I just wanted to tell you that they found him and he's safe. It's alright Robert. Seb is really fine.” - said Clive again, because he felt like Robert needed to hear it again.

“Thank you, Clive, we really appreciate it mate.” - said Aaron. 

“No problem. I let you go now, the police will call, and later on, we have a chat about how to do this, okay? But call me if you need anything alright?”

“Yeah, will do. Thanks bye.” - he said hanging up. - “Robert?” - he asked looking at the man before him. They were still standing in the garden, with Chas there, and it looked like all the stress and pent up frustration has finally caught up with Robert, because not even a second later he crashed into Aaron, holding onto him, as he sobbed quietly. Aaron couldn't hold back anymore either. They just stood there, crying with relief, while the others watched them. 

“He's okay?” - asked Diane standing in the doorway.

“Yeah.” - nodded Aaron. - “He's fine.” - he sniffed. 

“I let Victoria know.” - she smiled before she slipped back into the house. Chas went closer to Paddy and they just watched them, still hugging, still crying, but being so relieved.

“He's okay.” - said Robert wiping away his tears as he grabbed Aaron's face with both of his hands – “He's really okay.”

“He is.” - answered Aaron, before he felt Robert's lips on his. They didn't care about their audience. They didn't even notice Chas and Paddy, standing there seeing everything. 

“Let's get inside, leave them to it.” - said Chas quietly.

“But... wha.. what...”

“Now Paddy.” - she whispered as she grabbed his arm to pull him away.

* * *

The police did call in an hour like Clive said they would. Robert wanted to know everything, but first of all, he asked if Seb was really fine and well. He didn't quite believe it yet. They went through hell and knowing that the little boy was safe? It meant the world to him, and to Aaron as well.

They told them that Rebecca's been sent to the hospital to get her medication sorted and to run some tests. They said that once she calmed down a bit, she remembered Seb, and felt guilty about forgetting him. That didn't help the fact that Robert still wanted to press this further. He told the police there was no way he would let Rebecca take Seb again. He wanted a report that would show that she's not fit to raise a child on her own. The police said that if they get an official letter from the court, asking for proof, they're more than happy to oblige.

They also said that because of protocol Seb will be accompanied by an officer, and she's gonna take him home. They said they were familiar with the family situation, Clive filled them in, and they found it better to not have Robert or anybody involved until Seb is back in the UK. It took some time, but Robert accepted it. They also told him that Seb's gonna be in a plane by the early afternoon UK time, which meant he's gonna be home in a little more than 24 hours. They got in touch with the authorities in the UK and they're working together on getting Seb home as soon as possible. They told Robert to expect a call from the local police as well.

“Are you sure more coffee is what you need?” - asked Robert watching as Aaron prepared their mugs.

“No, but I guess it gives me something to do. You've heard what they said, Hotten police will call, and we can't be half asleep.” - he shrugged. Robert couldn't argue with his logic, so he just let him do it. A few minutes later Aaron's phone started ringing. It was only Chas. - “Mum, I told ya I'm gonna call ya when we know more.”

“I know luv, but... did the police say anything?”

“Yeah, but we're still waiting for a call from the locals. I'll call you later, yeah?”

“Alright, just please let us know.”

“Okay.” - he sighed hanging up.

“She changed her tune.” - said Robert.

“Yeah, she said she wanted to start over.”

“She told me the same. At first, I didn't believe her but... I could see she meant it.” - said Robert and Aaron smiled at him briefly before his phone went off again. - “Mr Popular.” – said Robert smirking as he sipped his coffee, while Aaron frowned at the screen. He didn't recognize the number.

“Hello, Aaron Dingle speaking.” - he said looking at Robert when he realized Hotten police was calling - “Yeah he's.. he's my husband.” - he stuttered. They didn't talk about what they are with Robert... technically they were divorced, but he didn't want to explain himself over the phone. To him Robert was still his husband, that's all that mattered - “No, he got out of prison recently. Yeah, that's the one.” - he said while Robert looked confused. He immediately put down the mug and leaned forward in his chair asking Aaron what was it about. - “Wait a second can I put you on speaker? He's here with me.” - he asked and then nodded at Robert. A few seconds later he could also hear the voice at the other end of the line.

“Hello again.” - said a calm voice. - “I'm DS Wright, and I've been told you were expecting this call?” - she asked.

“Yes. Yes, we were.” - said Aaron right away. - “The Australian police said you're gonna tell us what's gonna happen next.”

“Yes, that's why you need to come to the station. It would be better in person.”

“Yes, of course.” - agreed Aaron.

“Is it okay for your husband as well?”

“Yeah erm...yeah, it's fine with both of us.

”Okay then, how does ten o'clock sound?”

“It's... it's okay. We'll be there.” - said Aaron while he looked at Robert who just nodded. - “Thanks for calling.” - he said hanging up.

“We should get ready. We don't have long.” - said Robert a bit nervous as he stood up going straight upstairs. Aaron let him. He knew Robert needed time to get his head around stuff. To be honest he needed it too. And he was just as nervous about this meeting.

* * *

They went through everything, talked about how could they deal with this situation. Clive met them at the station and after briefly explaining the main thing, DS Wright brought in social services.

“Don't worry, we're not here to take the child away.” - said the first woman.

“Because that's what most parents think when we turn up.” - added the other.

“Yeah, it crossed my mind as well.” - admitted Aaron.

“Why are you here then?” - asked Robert.

“We need to talk about Sebastian...”

“Seb.” - interrupted Robert. - “We never called him Sebastian.”

“Alright then.” - they said smiling.

“I... I don't want Rebecca near him.” - said Robert. - “Not after this.”

“We're here to consider what would be best for Seb.”

“Clearly not to be with a mother who abandons him.” - snapped Robert.

“Robert.” - said Clive – “Let them explain, okay?”

“Sorry... it's just... it's been a tense few days.”

“We can imagine, but as we said it's all about Seb. We got a report from the police in Australia. We know she didn't have permission to take Seb from the country. And given the circumstances, we would not recommend the child to be with her.”

“That's good.” - said Aaron patted Robert's leg under the table, to try and calm him down.

“However...” - continued one of the women.

“However what?” - asked Aaron as he felt his heart skip a beat.

“They talked to Seb, just for a few minutes, trying to get a picture about what he thought, did he know what was going on.... to get him to tell them more about their living situation...”

“And?” - asked Robert impatiently.

“They asked him about his family. He didn't really say anything.”

“What?”

“It seems like Miss White never talked about you.... or any other members of his family.”

“You what?” - asked Aaron

“I know it's upsetting, but there's a chance that Seb won't know who you are when he gets here. He's gonna be confused, and maybe scared... and we just want to be there to help you, to make sure he's gonna adjust to this new situation.” - said the woman but it looked like Robert was frozen. He sat there, not knowing what to say.

“So, excuse me... how is this gonna happen exactly?” - asked Aaron because he could see Robert wasn't in a state to carry on with the conversation.

“We would advise you to bring some pictures when you come to pick him up...”

“They're gonna bring him here? As in... the station?”

“Yes, it's the best option. A neutral environment. Statistically, it's better than your home.”

“Statistically.” - scoffed Robert. Aaron just nudged him, before he turned back to the women.

“So, what if he doesn't want to come home with us?” - asked Aaron worrying.

“That's why we're here, to help you with that. Usually, little children need some time to adjust. To accept a change this big.”

“So...how is he gonna accept it if Rebecca hasn't told him a damn word?” - asked Aaron.

“I know it's hard to imagine now, but the most important thing is, to not force things. Just try to have a little conversation with him, telling him about yourselves, about the family. About things, you might have done together when he was younger. Kids want to feel safe. They open up a lot quicker if they feel comfortable.”

“In other words... we'll see?” - asked Aaron.

“It's not rocket science. Every case is different. Just don't stress about it.” - smiled the woman, while the other got some forms for Robert to fill. After they went through everything once more, they agreed to meet at the station tomorrow at 5pm just before Seb was due to arrive.

* * *

The ride back to Emmerdale was quiet. Aaron was driving, while Robert just looked out of the window. He didn't say a word before they were sitting on the couch again.

“Are you hungry?” - asked Aaron. - “We could order something.” - Robert didn't respond, so Aaron went to sit next to him, taking his hand in his. - “Robert, he's coming home, relax a bit.” - he smiled trying to comfort him. 

“I know.” - he sighed – “And I'm happy, but... you've heard what they said. He doesn't remember me. What if he's gonna be afraid of me Aaron? Rebecca never told him a damn thing about me.... or you. He has no idea!” - he said and Aaron could see he was close to crying. 

“Hey, it doesn't matter. If it's really the case then... we just have to show him a few of those thousands of pictures and videos you took him as a baby. You filmed his every move.” - he laughed. 

“Yeah, you were no better.” - he smiled, and Aaron was glad that he could at least achieve a weak smile. - “What if he's gonna hate me?”

“Robert he's 3. He's not gonna hate you.” 

“How would you know?” 

“Because... you Sugden boys have charm. Your son is just like you.” - he said bumping into him to ease the tension. - “It worked for me.” - he smiled at him. 

“You think it's gonna work? Us showing him a few photos?” - asked Robert being uncertain. - “What if he thinks Ross is his dad? I don't think I could live with that.”

“Don't start thinking about stuff like that. Just concentrate on him being home again. And you remember what social services said. Don't push anything. We have to wait for him to come to us.”

“What if I can't even hug him, Aaron? I haven't seen him in years. If he doesn't remember me, he's not gonna let me hug him.”

“Robert, I wanna hug him too, okay? And if it's not gonna happen right away, yeah it's gonna be hard... but we have to play this right. We can't rush him. You know that.” - he said stroking his arm.

“Yeah, I know... I just... I'm scared.” - he admitted. 

“I know.”

“Maybe I should shave.... and have a haircut. To look more like I did when he last saw me.” - he said thinking as he ran his hand through his beard.

“What's the point. He probably won't remember anyway.”

“Cheers.” - he sighed.

“Just, wait until tomorrow. Let's see what happens.”

“It's so far away.”

“I know, I wish we could go now.”

“We should sort out those photos.” - said Robert wiping his eyes.

“No, we should sleep a bit.” 

“No, Aaron I want to....”

“Robert, we're both exhausted, we can't be dead on our feet when he gets here. We need to be present. Come on, just for a few hours. Then we're gonna eat something, and after that, we're gonna get every picture we can find, okay?”

“What about your mum? She told you to call her.”

“I will... after we sorted everything.” - he said.

“Can we... stay here? I don't wanna move.” - said Robert. 

“Okay, but... budge up.” - smiled Aaron as they tried to get comfortable on the sofa. He let Robert pull him close and snuggle into him. He might have said he didn't want to rest but two minutes later he was asleep. They needed to get things sorted for Seb, and for that, they needed recovering. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and they desperately needed it to go well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, guys, Seb will appear in the next chapter! 
> 
> leave a comment, I'm curious about what you think so far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb is back!! But does this mean things get easier? Or the drama is just about to start?

Apart from that few hours of sleep they had after they got home from the station they didn't rest much. Robert wanted everything to be sorted, to be perfect by the time Seb's flight lands. Aaron understood because he wanted nothing more than to see Seb again. To finally hug him, and tell him how much he's grown and what a big boy he is now. He only saw that one photo on Rebecca's Instagram but it burnt to the back of his mind. He knew it was the same for Robert as well.

They had an agreement with the rest of the family. They said they would bring Seb home, but only introduce him to others once he's settled. They didn't want to put too much pressure on him. They didn't even know how he'd react to them. They had to get that out of the way first before they could even begin thinking of other things.

“You think it's enough?” - asked Robert as he went through the photos once again. They had some printed because that would be easier to show Seb, but they both had loads more on their phones in case he was interested. Aaron didn't answer him at first just looked at him biting his lips. - “What is it?” - asked Robert seeing the distraction on his face.

“You're making me nervous.” - said Aaron after a few seconds of silence. - “It's nerve-wracking for me too you know.” - he answered looking at the floor.

“I'm sorry, of course, you're nervous.” - he said to himself as he stepped beside Aaron pulling him in a hug quickly. - “I'm so in my own head I forgot that it's just as much difficult for you as well.”

“Yeah. I missed him too you know. I told ya how Rebecca... she didn't let him visit. He was here for his second birthday, I got him that car we talked about.” - he smiled. - “He loved it. But then Pete told me after he came back from them that she didn't want to let him come here anymore. That it's just easier... and with you gone... and the divorce... I just... I should've fought for him... but instead, I just got blind drunk.” - he sighed – “Tried to numb it all I guess. I just didn't think I would stand a chance if I wanted to fight for him.”

“I'm sorry.” - whispered Robert – “I never thought she'd do that to you.”

“But she did, and maybe now he's not remembering us anymore... but we'll cope.” - he said with a half-smile. - “Because when he's gonna be here with us, we make sure that he has the best childhood, with loads of memories, and laughter and... we'll love him.”

“I know.” - nodded Robert before he pecked him on the lips. - “Alright, you sure your mum knows how to behave?” - asked Robert. They couldn't afford Chas barging in ruining their bonding time with Seb.

“Yeah, she knows how important it is. She said she's desperate to see him, but... she'll wait.”

“Can you believe that it's the same woman who acted like he's never existed a few days ago?”

“She just tried to block it out I think. I know she cared about him. You remember what it was like... after Gracie...” - said Aaron and Robert nodded quickly.

“I think we should get going soon.” - he said looking at his watch.

“It's 4pm. His flight won't land until 5.”

“I know... but I can't sit here Aaron. I just can't.”

“Okay. Oh.” - he said before Robert could turn away. - “Make sure to grab Mr Giraffe. It's upstairs in his room, on the bed. He left it here when he last visited, and he loved it when he was a baby, you remember?”

“Yeah, I got him that.” - he smiled fondly at the memory. - “He wouldn't sleep without it... or Teddy.” - he laughed.

“Yeah, you remember when me mum popped over because Seb left Teddy at the pub and you couldn't get him to sleep?”

“Yeah, it was a nightmare. Okay, I'm gonna get it.” - he said happily, running upstairs. Aaron just stayed there taking a big breath. He hoped it would go well. They both needed it.

* * *

“Where is he? - asked Robert nervously for the hundredth time since the clock struck 5 and Seb was still a no show.

“His plane was delayed a bit Mr Sugden, but he's coming.” - said DS Wright, trying to calm him down.

“Can you stop pacing please?” - asked Aaron from his seat in front of Robert. He felt dizzy from the way Robert walked up and down the room. - “My head started hurting.” - he added quietly.

“Sorry, I just... I wanna see him.” - he sighed grasping onto the toy they brought for Seb tightly in his hand. After another 15 minutes, closer to 6pm really, an officer entered the room informing DS Wright that social services are here. The two women came in, greeted Robert and Aaron, and had another little chat with them.

“Alright, Seb is here.” - said the first woman. - "We took him into a room, there are a few toys there, and there's an officer with him right now, going through the protocol questions. If you follow me you can see him from behind a glass window." - she said leading them into another room, where they saw Seb for the first time in a long time. He looked okay, healthy, fine. Robert grabbed Aaron's hand as they went closer to the glass.

“He can't see us right?” - asked Aaron knowing the answer already.

“No, but you're gonna be with him soon, we just have to get him ready for the meeting.” - she said as the other women entered the room Seb was in, introducing herself, and telling Seb that there are people here who wanted to see him. She asked him if he knew his daddy. The little boy shook his head. It broke Robert's heart. Then suddenly he started talking.

“Mummy said my daddy's far away. And he can't visit, and that it's for the best.” - he said.

“For the best?” - piped up Robert. It's a good thing Seb couldn't hear him. He was angry. - “Good for who? Maybe her.” - he puffed.

“What would you say if I told you your daddy's here and he wants to see you?” - asked the woman and Seb's little eyes widened.

“Right now?” - he asked pouting. Robert couldn't help but smile. He looked at Aaron for a second, and he saw the same expression on his face.

“Yeah, right now, would you like to talk to him?” - she asked.

“Talk about what?” - asked back Seb.

“About... anything you want.” - she said smiling at him. Seb only nodded and the woman gave a sign to the others behind the glass.

“Alright, you can go in, but only you for now.”

“What? I'm not going without him.” - said Robert grabbing Aaron's hand again.

“No, it's alright Robert. It would be too much for him... right?”

“For now, yeah. You should go in first... see how it goes then if you think it's going well... you could work Aaron into the conversation, see how Seb's reacting.”

“And then he can come in?”

“Yes, of course.” - she said confirming it.

“Alright.” - said Robert.

“Go, don't make him wait.” - smiled Aaron – “And give him Mr Giraffe.” - he said before he watched Robert step out of the room and slowly entering on the other side.

“Hi.” - smiled Robert as he got a little closer, with the woman still in the room. He placed the toy on the table and got as close as he thought he could to Seb. - “Do you know who I am?” - he asked because he didn't know how else to start really.

“You're my daddy?” - Seb asked looking at Robert briefly before he snapped his head to the woman in the corner. She gave him a wide smile nodding, and then he turned his head back, focusing on Robert.

“Can I take a seat?” - asked Robert pointing at the small char in front of him. It was designed for kids really, but he'd do anything, and sitting on a tiny chair wasn't a problem. Seb gave him a nod, allowing him to sit down, and then he just looked at him, like he has a million things to say, but only just figuring out how to say them.

“Is that for me?” - he asked first pointing to the toy. Of course, he noticed that.

“Yeah, erm.. it was always yours. And I thought you might want it back?” - he said carefully as he reached out to give the toy to him. Seb took it and he looked at him for a few seconds before he cuddled into it. Robert was beyond happy.

“What's his name?” - he asked looking at the toy trying to decide.

“We called him Mr Giraffe, but you can give him any name you like.”

“I like Mr Giraffe.” - he decided after a couple of seconds.

“Then Mr Giraffe it is.” - smiled Robert.

“Where have you been?” - asked Seb all of a sudden. _Right in the deep end,_ Robert thought. Of course, he'd start with this. - “Mummy said you had to go away.”

“Yes, I did. And I would've gone longer but... I missed you too much. So I came back.” - he said smiling. Okay, it was a big fat lie but you just can't tell the truth to your 3-year-old after reuniting with him. Right?

“For me?” - asked Seb sitting in front of Robert on another little chair. It looked like he was fine with Robert being there. Aaron was still standing close to the glass on the other side, watching their every move, wishing he was there too. He knew it would take time. All he had to do was wait.

“Yeah. Of course for you! Mummy didn't tell you about me?” - asked Robert.

“No.” - said Seb honestly. - “I don't remember.” - he sighed.

“We used to be together all the time you know. After you were born you were with me, day and night.” - he said obviously trying to keep out the details.

“Where was Mummy?” - asked Seb. God, it was hard to answer his questions without destroying Rebecca's image as a mother.

“You know how Mummy needs to take her pills right?” - asked Robert because he assumed Seb noticed his mother's mood swings since he lived with her. Luckily he nodded confirming it. - “Well, after you were born your Mummy had to take care of herself, so she could take care of you. And while she was... healing I watched you. You were so tiny.” - he said smiling at his son. - “Now you're a big boy, but you weren't always.” - he said. Seb just listened.

“I don't remember it.” - he pouted again.

“Of course, you were a baby.” - said Robert. - “But we had so much fun. You, me and Aaron.”

“Aaron?” - asked Seb picking up on the name straight away.

“Yeah... Aaron... you remember Aaron?” - he asked carefully. He glanced toward the woman on the back of the room but she nodded encouraging him to go on.

“No, but I remember Mummy telling someone over the phone that Aaron stopped calling.” - he said before he picked up a toy car lying on the floor. Robert turned around and looked at the glass mirror because he knew Aaron would look directly at him after this piece of information. - “Well Aaron.. he's... he's your other daddy.” - said Robert. Seb looked at him confused.

“But... if you're my daddy how can he be my daddy too?”

“Because... me and Aaron... we're married.” - he said. It didn't matter that right now they weren't. That wasn't the point. Robert saw that it needs more explaining so he leaned forward on the chair making sure Seb's listening. - “You know when a boy and a girl get married and then they have a baby they're becoming a mummy and a daddy.” - started Robert Seb nodded. Good, at least it's a start. - “Well, I married Aaron.”

“But he's a boy.” - said Seb.

“Exactly. That means that I'm your daddy, but he's your daddy as well. Do you understand that?”

“Yeah.” - he said kicking his feet. - “You married mummy as well?” - he asked. Of course, after this little story, it would make sense to him.

“No, we never got married.”

“Then how come you had me?” - he asked tilting his head thinking hard. He asked good questions, he was sharp, but Robert wished he didn't have to go through this right now.

“We.. erm... we wanted you so much, but I was in love with Aaron.” - he started.

“Oh, so you married Aaron because you love him?” - he asked. And Robert just had to smile. His son was so pure and accepting and it was so simple to tell him this. He could finally breathe.

“Yeah, yeah that's exactly what happened.” - he laughed.

“Why are you laughing? Did I say something funny?”

“No, it's just, you're smarter than most grown-ups.” - he said and in return, he got a smirk from Seb. Aaron was still watching and in that moment father and son looked so alike. - “Seb.” - said Robert trying to gain his attention back. - “Do you want to meet Aaron?” - he asked carefully.

“He's here?”

“Yes, he's here.”

“Yeah.” - he said simply. At the other side of the door, Aaron got a light tap on his shoulder. It was the woman who stayed with him.

“You can go in now.” - she said with a sympathetic smile. Aaron didn't remember how he got from that room to the other, all he knew is that suddenly he was kneeling in front of Seb, introducing himself to the boy, he loved more than anything. Robert was so relieved that he seemed to be okay with this... with them. He felt like a huge weight's been lifted off his shoulders. It was deliberating.

“Do you wanna see a few pictures Seb?” - asked Aaron already getting out the pile from the pocket of his jacket. Robert went closer to see them as well, no matter how many hours he spent staring at them the previous night when they chose them. Seeing them again... with Seb this time. It was everything. - “See? This is you.” - said Aaron pointing to the baby on the picture. - “And that's your daddy.” - he said looking at Robert for a second. The photo was taken in Emmerdale. They were out, walking, the weather was nice, it was that summer, before their legal wedding. They were sitting in front of the pub, Seb was standing on top of a table, Robert holding him tight, while Aaron took a picture of them. Robert's smile was so wide, Aaron didn't think he saw it too often.

“You don't look like that now.” - he said pointing out the obvious.

“Yeah, might need a haircut.” - he agreed just happy to have casual conversation with his son.

“What about this?” - asked Seb already eager to see the other picture in Aaron's hand.

“That's me and you.” - said Aaron getting to the picture, handing it to Seb to let him take a proper look. It was taken in the Mill. Aaron was spreading out on the sofa with Seb sleeping on his chest. Robert must have taken it when he didn't notice.

“You refused to sleep.” - laughed Robert recalling the memory. - “You were crying, your little face was so red, and you were exhausted from it, but no matter what I did... it didn't help. Then Aaron came home, I handed you over to him... and.... you just went quiet.” - he smiled.

“Really?” - asked Seb looking back and forth between them.

“Yeah. I reckon it's because of those cuddles.” - said Robert. He knew that demanding something from Seb wasn't a good idea no matter how much he was dying for a hug right now, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to get Aaron one. - “You know Aaron gives the best hugs.” - he said like it was a fact. To be honest it was. - “Do you wanna try it?” - he asked hoping he didn't go too far. Seb put the toy down from his hand, and first, it looked like he wasn't up for it, but then he just spread his little arms, waiting for Aaron to hug him. Aaron didn't waste a single second. He went for it. That first moment, when he could finally have his arms around his little boy? It was more than he could handle, and he had to fight the urge not to cry. He picked up Seb for a few seconds to be able to look at Robert. He mimed a thank you because Robert had to know how much this meant to him. Especially when Aaron knew how bad Robert wanted to experience something like that himself.

“Seb?” - interrupted the woman. - “What would you say if I told you you can go home with your dads?” - she asked and Robert was beyond grateful for putting the word in plural.

“Home... but I just got here on a plane.” - he said.

“Not.. .erm.. not to Australia.” - said Aaron while he placed him back down. - “You would come home with us, you remember that picture we just saw? With me and you on the sofa?” - he asked, and waited until Seb's nodded. - “You could see it yourself. You lived there with us before your Mum moved away you know.” - he added to make him feel secure.

“And when will I go back home?” - he asked and they all knew he was talking about Australia. - “Mummy said that was home now.”

“How about you just check out our place, see if you like it... then you decide?” - said Aaron trying to win him over.

“Where's mummy?” - he asked. Robert hoped he wouldn't mention her, but social services did warn him it might happen.

“She has to take care of herself.”

“Like when I was born and I stayed with you?” - he asked looking at his dad.

“Yeah, exactly like that.”

“And when can I see her?” - he asked.

“As soon as she's better.' - said Robert. - 'I promise, alright? But it's important for her to be better first, okay?” - he said.

“Yeah, I want her to be better.” - said Seb. Aaron just kept on smiling at him.

“So... does this mean you'll come home with us?” - asked Aaron. Seb looked at both of them but before he answered he looked at the woman.

“Can I?” - he asked.

“Of course you can. If that's what you want.” - she said. Seb only nodded before he went closer to Aaron who picked him up without a word, knowing it was what he was after.

When they left the building after they filled out a couple of more forms, Robert couldn't help but think how easy it was. Maybe too easy. All the way home he was thinking about the possible ways this could go wrong. Good thing it was Aaron who was driving. He couldn't have the patience right now. Or the focus. All he knew is that Seb kept talking all the way home and that he was even more relieved after they stepped in the Mill. He knew it cannot be this easy. There had to be a trap somewhere. He felt that something was coming because all of this... it was too good to be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for taking this long. taking part of the robron week last week kinda shook things up a bit.
> 
> but the new chapter is here, and I hope you guys will like it since it's the first one with Seb in it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron try to make sure Seb settles in well. But he's a curious 3-year-old... with lots of questions.... and what happens when he tells something that was meant to be a secret? Can it affect their lives? And what does it have to do with Rebecca?

“He's settled?” - asked Aaron standing up as soon as he heard Robert coming down the stairs. They went home chatted some more, gave Seb a big dinner, then after showing him around and letting him soak the entire bathroom, he went out like a light. 

“For now anyway. Thank you... for letting me...”

“No need. My turn next tho.” - smiled Aaron. He insisted that Robert was the one who put him to bed. He knew it meant a lot to him. 

“God I can't believe he's here.” - he said feeling relieved. - “He's really here.” - he repeated while he turned to face Aaron. 

“I told me mum while you were upstairs. She's happy, they all are, but I told them to wait a bit more, just until he's properly settled. I don't know about you but I want Seb to call the shots.”

“Yeah, I only want what's the best for him.” 

“We have a lot to talk about.” - said Aaron knowingly. 

“I know. He asked about Rebecca again.” - he sighed. 

“What did you tell him?” 

“The same. That she has to get better before they can meet again.”

“Have you thought about it? What happens when she sees him again? We can't let her take him.”

“We won't.” - said Robert quickly as he grabbed Aaron's hand. - “I call Clive tomorrow morning, ask him how we should manage this and if he knows anything about Rebecca.”

“Okay.” - agreed Aaron. - “In the meantime, we just have to make sure Seb has a good time with us.” 

“He fell asleep with Mr Giraffe.” - smiled Robert proudly. 

“Told you he would love to get it back.” 

“I feel like I missed so much... not just with him... with us. I...”

“But you're here now. It's the only thing that matters.” - said Aaron interrupting him. - “How about an early night? We need to get some sleep, in case he wakes at night.”

“Yeah, social services said he might have bad dreams.” - said Robert as they got up from the sofa. - “I just... I clean up downstairs, go ahead, I'll be up in a few.” - he told Aaron and after a reassuring smile, Aaron left him to it. Robert was overwhelmed. He felt too much all at once and he knew he had to learn to control his emotions. Seb was home, that's all that mattered for now. 

* * *

He knew something was up as he went up the stairs. He heard muffled noises coming from their room, and when he opened the door he saw Aaron in bed... and Seb next to him, laying on his side of the mattress.

“He was here when I got in.” - said Aaron ruffling Seb's hair. Seb cuddled his toy closer to him, pouting which reminded Aaron that photo Diane gave back to Robert years ago, with lots of other stuff from his childhood. - “He had a bad dream.” - he added quietly.

“Can I stay here? I don't wanna be there alone. It's scary.” - said Seb looking at Robert and then back to Aaron.

“Course you can.” - smiled Robert nodded at Aaron.

“Budge up, let your dad come under the covers.” - he said making Seb giggle. The boy shifted closer to Aaron, letting Robert jump in, settling on the edge of the bed, leaving enough space for his son. Aaron did the same, so in the end, Seb ended up having at least 50% of the bed to himself.

“You're comfy?” - asked Robert making sure he was tucked in from every angle.

“Yep.” - smiled Seb.

“Your room is really nice you know, you'll see in the daylight. And there are dinosaurs on your sheet. You love dinosaurs don't you?” - asked Aaron trying to make him settled.

“Yeah, I have a t-rex at home.” - he said before his smile faded. - “Oh no, I left it at home, how will he know where I am now?” - he asked sniffing already.

“Hey, don't worry about it, remember that nice lady that came with ya?” - asked Aaron thinking quickly. Seb nodded – “Well she told us that some of your bags will be on another plane, I'm sure all your toys will be fine.”

“And how will they know I'm here?” - he asked looking at Robert now.

“We told them this address, they're gonna deliver everything here. That means your bags will come straight here.”

“Tomorrow?” - he asked with excitement.

“Maybe not tomorrow, but soon. Look if you want to I can ask in the morning.” - said Robert and Seb nodded even before he could finish, god he was adorable. – “But only if you close your eyes and go to sleep. We don't want to be tired tomorrow do we?”

“Okay.” - smiled Seb already closing his eyes.

“Good night.” - said Robert brushing the hair off Seb's face.

“Sweet dreams.” - whispered Aaron kissing his forehead. They waited for a whole ten minutes before they tried to get settled themselves, carefully not to wake the boy.

“You think he's asleep?” - asked Aaron. His voice was below a whisper, Robert had to do a bit of lip-reading to understand. He looked at Seb, he was so peaceful, clearly far away in dreamland, so he nodded to Aaron with a soft smile on his face.

“I'll go and take him back to his bed in a minute.” - he answered.

“No, let him stay.” - said Aaron surprising Robert. - “It's just... what if he wakes again?” - he asked still whispering. - “He's gonna think we don't want him here. Just let him sleep here for tonight, then we take him back if it happens again.”

“Okay.” - agreed Robert. - “Best to get some sleep... if you can.” - he said gesturing to the weird position Aaron was in.

“I wanna give him space. Literally.”

“Don't be silly come closer, you're gonna fall off the bed.”- said Robert reaching out to hold Aaron's hand over the duvet. Aaron sighed at first but he knew Robert was right. His back probably wasn't gonna thank him either way.

* * *

They woke up early. Much more earlier than they would usually, but today wasn't very usual. Seb was still fast asleep in their bed and Robert could only smile as he tried to sit up without disturbing his son. He managed it, Seb only turned in his sleep, his toy still close to him, and Robert caught Aaron's eyes smiling down at them.

“Morning.” - he whispered with a bright smile – “How'd ya sleep?” - he asked but Aaron only shrugged in response. That meant it wasn't the best but he didn't mind. Robert knew that.

“I go and make some coffee, and prepare some cereals for this one.” - he said nodding at Seb.

“Thank you.” - Robert decided he could spend his whole day watching his son sleep, eat, play... literally do anything. He was fascinated by the fact that he was really here, with him, with Aaron. That he had a second chance with his family. Ever since yesterday, he felt like his heart could burst at any given moment. As he continued to think about the future, he realized that Seb stirred awake a few seconds ago and now he was blinking right at him, taking in the room, the whole scenery. - “Good morning you. I hope you slept well.” - he smiled at his son as he adjusted himself on the bed, lowering himself to his level.

“Aha.” - nodded Seb yawning.

“Seb do you rem....”

“Hey look who's awake.” - said Aaron interrupting Robert as he opened the door with two mugs of coffee in his hands. He wasn't to know that Robert was meant to have a meaningful conversation with Seb, and Robert wasn't mad at him, he knew that as well. Seeing Aaron, Seb just started smiling and Robert immediately thought about how it was when he was just a baby and Aaron had the same impact on his son, with only his voice. - “Here you are.” - he said reaching out the mug for Robert, and Robert had to shake himself to focus on the task. Aaron looked at him confused but Robert gave him a look that meant _'I tell you later'._

“What's this?” - asked Seb pointing at the mug in Aaron's hand.

“That's coffee.”

“Can I have coffee?” - he asked seriously and Aaron just looked at Robert chuckling.

“It's not that good, how about some hot chocolate?” - he tried.

“But why do you drink it then?”

“It's grown-up stuff.” - said Aaron not sure the answer would satisfy Seb's curiosity.

“That's what mummy always says.” - he sighed. And Robert thought he'd better change the subject if they don't want to talk about Rebecca all day. He knew they had to at some point, but not right now.

“So, what do you say?” - he asked his son. - “Hot chocolate or juice?”

“You know your dad makes the best hot chocolate in the whole world.” - whispered Aaron making Seb's eyes widened.

“In the whole world?” - he repeated amused looking at Robert.

“Well, I had him to test it. And Liv.” - he laughed.

“Who's Liv?” - asked Seb picking up on the name right away.

“She's... she's me sister.” - said Aaron.

“Why is she not here? She's living with your mummy and daddy?” - he asked.

“No, erm, she's grown up now and she goes to school in Scotland.”

“Why?” - asked Seb and both Robert and Aaron had a feeling they're gonna hear this a lot more from now on.

“Because she goes to university there.”

“But why? She can't go to university here?”

“No, erm... she's very good at drawing you know and the best school for that was in Scotland.” - said Aaron. It was simple enough of an answer to satisfy a 3-year-old.

“Do I get to know her?” - he asked. Aaron was in awe at how smart he was already. He looked at Robert for support although they both knew the answer to that question.

“You already know her. She used to babysit you when you were a baby.” - said Robert.

“I don't remember that.” - frowned Seb.

“Of course you don't, you were only one year old. But we have pictures, we can get the whole album out later. How does that sound?” - he offered and Seb nodded smiling. - “But of course you'll see her as well when she next visits.” - said Robert making Seb look at him. - “Not just her, if you want to, you can meet the whole family.”

“Is it a lot? A whole family sounds like a lot.” - he wondered asking out of the blue and Robert had to laugh. His lot and the Dingle clan... yeah it was quite a few people.

“Yeah, our family is pretty big.” - he told him and Aaron couldn't hide his smile when he heard Robert saying it was _their_ family.

“When can I meet them?”

“Whenever you want.” - said Robert ruffling his hair.

“What about my toys?” - he asked pouting. Robert knew he'd remember their pact from last night. - “You said you'll ask.” - he told him.

“And I will, but I'm afraid it's too early for a call right now.”

“Why?”

“Because at this hour everybody's still asleep in their houses. They won't be at work, not until another 2 hours.” - okay, that wasn't really true but he didn't want to call them right after opening hours.

“But you will call them then?”

“Of course I will. I promised didn't I?” - he smiled. Seb didn't smile back at him, just looked at his toy in his hand.

“Mummy promised that we go on a holiday. She said we will go away for a while.” - he said and Robert and Aaron shared a look.

“When was this Seb?” - asked Aaron, touching the boy's arm to make him look at him.

“I don't know.” - he shrugged – “Not that long ago. But she said it was a secret.” - he added whispering. What was he talking about? Nor Aaron neither Robert understood any of it. But it couldn't be good. - “But we never went, so she lied.” - he said sniffing.

“Hey, I'm sure your mum didn't mean to.” - said Aaron being very careful.

“You won't lie?” - he asked Robert.

“No, I promise, we're gonna call them together okay? You can listen.” - he smiled trying to cheer him up.

“Okay.” - said Seb with a shy smile, and Aaron thought it was time to change the subject.

“How about breakfast Seb? You must be hungry.”

“I like cereals.” - he said and Aaron laughed.

“Yeah, I thought you might say that. Let's go downstairs. I make you some cereals and your dad will make you...”

“Hot chocolate??” - he asked excited not letting Aaron finish his own sentence.

“Exactly.” - smiled Aaron reaching out his hand so Seb could get off the bed.

* * *

Their day started great, after breakfast they talked a bit more, nothing too heavy, and then Robert called the station as he promised to Seb. They said Seb's bags will be there in the afternoon and they can collect or someone could get them to the house. Robert said they'd go in. It was better this way especially since social services wanted another chat. Nothing to worry about, they said, just to see how Seb settles in with them. Robert didn't like the idea much.... to let them question his son all over again, but he knew they were only doing their jobs so he went with it. However, there were things that still bothered him.... him and Aaron as well.

After they occupied Seb in the living room in front of the tv they had a few moments to discuss things.

“What do you think?” - asked Robert as he prepared some vegetables for their dinner.

“I don't know. Something's not right in this story.” - said Aaron and Robert had to agree.

“I'm gonna call Clive in the afternoon. I don't like not knowing what's Rebecca up to.”

“Yeah you and me both.” - said Aaron before they saw Seb coming over to them. He climbed on a chair all by himself and kneeled on it so he could see what's going on at the table.

“What are you doing?” - he asked

“Cooking.” - said Aaron – “Well your dad does. I'm just trying to help.”

“Can I help?” - he asked and Robert never thought he could be happier than in that moment. For a second he forgot every worry, and just concentrated on this tiny human in front of him, being curious at everything.

“How about we go upstairs to your room and you tell me what might be missing from it?” - said Aaron knowing that Seb would only slow Robert down and not having food on the table might be a problem for a hungry 3-year-old. They could've ordered but Robert insisted on cooking. Of course, he would.

“Missing?” - repeated Seb not entirely following.

“I think your daddy wants you to tell him what should be in your room.” - said Robert half whispering so Aaron could clearly hear as he referred to him as Seb's dad. He noticed how Aaron always found a way to dance around it, only ever use it to Robert, but Robert meant when he said Aaron was Seb's other dad. He wanted Aaron to get used to it.

“Like a new toy?” - asked Seb excited.

“Maybe.” - smiled Aaron already started walking towards the stairs. - “You coming?” - he asked Seb and the little boy couldn't be fast enough. He ran after Aaron leaving Robert smiling to himself as he finished chopping the vegetables. When he finished, instead of going upstairs, he got his phone and called Clive. He couldn't wait until the afternoon. He had to know now.

* * *

“Can I meet the others?” - asked Seb while they were upstairs inspecting the room. They decided on a different wall color, and Seb said he'd like a car to play with. He had some, but he was a kid, and kids always wanted more toys to play around with.

“You mean... the entire family?” - asked Aaron carefully.

“Yep.” - nodded Seb. - “Mummy said it was just us.” - he said and Aaron was about to ask what he meant when he continued – “She said Daddy was far away so it was just me and her and nobody else. But there are others.” - he said looking up at Seb.

“Yeah, erm... there's me mum.” - he said thinking about starting with an obvious one. If Seb didn't know any of this he had to tell him what grandparents are and their family tree was nothing usual, so he only hoped the little boy could keep up.

“She's my nana?” - he asked to Aaron's surprise.

“Yeah, yeah she is. How'd ya know that?”

“Mummy made me go to nursery and the other kids always said their nana baked them cake and stuff like that. I said mine did that too, so they wouldn't laugh at me.” - he said looking down. Aaron thought his heart might break. That moment he swore to himself that Seb would always have a big family, people to spoil him because that's what he deserved. To be loved.

“Well, I'm not sure how good me mum cooks, but your daddy's sister is a chef. You know what this means?”

“Free cake?” - he asked and Aaron started laughing. Really laughing. After a while, Seb joined him even if he wasn't entirely sure why he was laughing.

“Yeah, that too.” - said Aaron when he was able to think. His face still hurt from all the laughing, but it was so good to see Seb being interested in their family. - “Then there's my... well my dad really. Paddy. He's a vet.”

“He works with animals?”

“Yes, he does.” - smiled Aaron. In the meantime Seb got two cars from the basket filled with toys and gave one to Aaron so as of right now they were sat on the floor, playing while Aaron was talking about the family tree.

“What about daddy's parents?” – asked Seb and Aaron swallowed hard.

“Well, you see... your dad's...” - he tried but didn't know how to put it so he started from a different angle – “There's Diane. He's your daddy's step mum.”

“So not his real mum?”

“No, erm... Seb...did your mum ever told you about her sister?” - asked Aaron. He wanted to be very careful with the subject.

“She said they were in heaven.”

“Well, that's where your daddy's real mum is.... and his dad as well.”

“They died?” - he asked surprised.

“Yeah, a long time ago, but … he's got Diane.” - that wasn't entirely true either but he wouldn't want to confuse Seb with the mess their family was.

“Is he sad?” - asked Seb – “Mummy was always sad when she talked about her sister.” - Aaron gave Seb a sympathetic smile as he patted his back.

“Not always, it happened a long time ago, but sometimes yes, he gets sad. Do you know what helps when that happens?” - he asked and Seb just shook his head – “A hug. A really big hug. From you.” - he said poking his tummy.

“From me?” - smiled Seb, while Aaron realized he was just as ticklish as Robert.

“Yeah, that's the best cure for sadness you know. Magic Seb cuddles.”

“I have magic cuddles?”

“Oh yes. Ever since you were a baby. You always made us smile no matter how sad we were.”

“You were often sad?”

“No, but when it happened a cuddle from you is all we needed. And everything was better after.”

“Really?”

“Hey, you two what are you doing?” - asked Robert appearing in the doorway. He tried to smile but Aaron knew he either heard their previous conversation or called Clive, which Aaron suspected he might do.

“Playing, and talking... about family.” - said Aaron with a knowing look.

“Oh, I see.” - said Robert coming into the room, sitting down as well.

“I know I have a nana and there's Paddy, and he's a vet, and your sister bakes free cakes...and there's Diane who's not your mummy but a sort of mummy.” - said Seb listing all the facts he learned and Robert was speechless. - “And I know your real mummy and dad is in heaven.” - he said and Robert couldn't help but be emotional. He looked at Aaron for answers but Seb beat him to it – “Are you sad?” - he asked. Robert tried to say no but before he did he felt Seb hugging him. For the first time since he was back, his son was hugging him and Robert didn't know what to do with all the love he was feeling right now. He held him tight, afraid it might be only in his head, but feeling Seb's tiny arms around him couldn't be a hallucination. It had to be true.

“I told him, that magic Seb cuddles make everything better.” - said Aaron looking at Robert still not fully understanding what just happened.

“Are you better now?” - asked Seb stepping away from his dad, with the purest form of curiosity on his face.

“Yeah, much better.” - smiled Robert stroking his little cheek. Seb just smiled at him before he started talking about all the changes his room will have. Robert nodded along but Aaron knew he wasn't truly there. He wondered if it was just the recent events with Seb or there's more to it. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't catch Seb's answer, just when he repeated the question.

“Can I?” - asked the boy.

“Sorry, can you what?” - asked back Aaron.

“Meet the others now.”

“You mean right now?” - he asked looking at Robert.

“Maybe after you ate alright.” - said Robert.

“Yeah, I can call them to let them know. I'm sure me mum would wanna throw a party.”

“A party?” - asked Seb – “With cake?” - he said being extremely excited. That's when Aaron knew for sure that Seb was just like Robert.

“I guess you can have some cake.” - said Robert.

“Yeah because you want one as well.” - scoffed Aaron.

“You like cake?” - asked Seb turning to his dad.

“Of course! Who doesn't like cake?” - he said winking. Aaron knew today will be a long day, and he still didn't have a chance to ask Robert about whether he spoke to Clive or not.

* * *

“So you won't mind?” - asked Aaron over the phone. He could hear how excited his mother was, but he wanted to ask... just to be sure.

“Of course not luv! When are you coming? Oh, I have to tell Victoria... and Diane.”

“Yeah sorry, it was a last-minute decision made by the most important person in this house.” – he laughed – “We didn't have time to call the others.”

“No, don't worry I'll do it.”

“Okay, but please mum don't make it a big fuss. Just a few people, not the whole family okay? He's gonna know them, but we don't want to wore him out.”

“Alright, of course. I just tell Cain, and Sam and Lydia and Belle...”

“Mum, I said no fuss.”

“It's not!”

“Can't it be just you and Paddy and Diane and Vic? For now anyway.”

“Okay.” - he heard Chas gave in.

“Promise me, mum...”

“Yeah alright I promise!”

“And... tell Vic we'd be grateful if there would be a cake?”

“A cake huh?” - she asked but Aaron knew she was smiling.

“Yeah alright, he's exactly like Robert. With a bloody sweet tooth.” - he smirked.

“Alright luv, leave it with me. So what time will you be over?”

“I don't know how long we can hold him back. We have dinner first but after that. I'm gonna ring ya before we leave the house.”

“Okay luv, can't wait to see him.” - said Chas and Aaron knew it was genuine.

After they hung up he went back to Robert and Seb and while Seb was occupied with his toys, he leaned closer to Robert, whispering. - “It's all sorted. When will you tell me about the call?”

“Not now.” - he hissed without malice in his voice. - “Just, let him enjoy himself, we'll talk tonight.”

“So there's something.” - said Aaron and Robert gave him a look that pretty much confirmed that whatever he learned... wasn't good.

“There is. There's a lot actually.” - he said with his eyes on Seb, making sure he's not listening in. - 'We have a lot to talk about. And I know it can't wait. I meet Clive tomorrow.”

“That bad?”- asked Aaron. Robert just nodded before he stepped closer to Seb helping him pack the toys. Aaron wanted to pretend that this conversation didn't happen. He wanted to concentrate on positive things, like Seb finally meeting his mum and Paddy for the first time in a year and a half. He wanted to concentrate on Seb's happy little face being excited and carefree..... but this sort of conversation with Robert left him anxious. It had to be about Rebecca. She wasn't even in the country and she was still making their life hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for still reading this story guys, I know I made you wait but if you're still here that means a lot. Please let me know what you think about this chapter. There will be some drama in the next one!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb meets some of his family, the boys touch on some heavy emotions and things are about to get even more complicated...

It couldn't have gone better. Seb instantly warmed to everyone, had loads of questions, not even proper ones, just like why's the sky is blue. Ordinary stuff. And it was so funny to see Paddy stutter through his answers. Robert couldn't get the smile off his face, not that he wanted to. It was a relief. Because deep down he dreaded it a bit, but for once Chas didn't make any last-minute plans behind their backs, she only invited Diane and Vic so it was just as they wanted. Robert was pleased, and he knew they had to agree to another family get together, but they didn't want to tire Seb out. Meeting his auntie and his grandparents were enough... for now. So his concern wasn't Seb for once.... it was Aaron. He seemed distant. Ever since Seb came back. He knew it wasn't because he didn't want him there, that was all he talked about.... but things... changed. Not in that way, Robert knew Aaron loved Seb and would most certainly do anything for him. It was something else. Something he couldn't put his finger on it at first, but then became so obvious.

“Go on Daddy, slice the cake.” - they heard Chas shouting from behind the bar. Seb was sitting right on top of the bar, laughing his little head off at Paddy attempting a magic trick. They got on very well. He was already covered in chocolate because Vic gave him the bowl with all the leftover mixture and Seb was more than eager to help _'cleaning it up'._

“I think she's calling you.” - smiled Robert nudging Aaron's shoulder when he didn't budge. Harry was in his arms, dozing off lightly. Victoria brought him so he could meet Seb, and Robert took the opportunity to get to know his nephew.

“What? No.... she's just...”

“She meant you.” - he repeated calmly before Aaron could see his mother waving at him. That was when Robert realized what was so odd about his behaviour. And he wanted to talk about it, but before he could utter another word out Aaron forced a smile on his face as he got up and went over. Robert saw Seb looking at Aaron like he hung the moon like he's mesmerized and he knew it wasn't just because he was about to get him cake. He needed to talk to him later. Now just wasn't the right time. So he shook the thought away before he joined his family, ruffling Seb's hair in the process.

“Give him here, I put him in his pram.” - said Vic taking Harry. - “He was up half the night, so he's a bit off his game.”- she said smiling at her son.

“How come Evie's not here?” - asked Robert whispering to Diane.

“Shh!!!” - she shushed as they took a few steps away from the bar. - “Chas convinced Paddy to let Bear take her for a nice long walk around the village. They took off right before you came over.”

“And why are we whispering?” - asked Robert still whispering but in a mocking tone.

“I tell you later.” - said Diane when she realized Paddy looking at their direction. - “Another pint Paddy?” - she asked trying to distract him, and Robert thought it's best to leave it alone for now.

“Can I have some cake as well?” - he heard Aaron asking Seb.

“I wanna slice it for you.” - said the boy excited.

“No mate, you're too young to have a knife in your hand.” - said Aaron trying to take over.

“No, I want to!” - repeated Seb, and Robert just stood there watching the events unfold.

“How about, we do it together?” - offered Aaron. Seb seemed to think it over before he nodded. Aaron didn't waste another second to sit him on his lap, as he guided Seb's little hand slicing the cake. Obviously he did the gist of it, but for Seb, it was a big deal, and seeing his proud face when Aaron told him what a good job he did? Robert didn't think he's ever seen anything more adorable.

* * *

“Don't think I didn't notice.” -started Robert whispering softly to Aaron. Seb was high on sugar, running around just outside the pub. The weather was nice and everybody agreed that Seb should get some fresh air after that many cakes. Robert knew they were gonna have a difficult night ahead themselves anyway. So they just sat there with Aaron, Paddy and Diane chatting a few metres away, while Seb was running around their table like a madman, with Vic chasing him. It was great fun. And Robert knew the opportunity has arisen.

“Notice what?”- asked back Aaron, face blank.

“You, avoiding the D-word.”

“The wh...”

“Calm down.” - chuckled Robert - “I mean Daddy. Seb's gonna notice too. But if you're uncomfortable with it..”

“No. I'm...I'm really not!”

“Then what?” - he asked as he sipped his pint. He saw Aaron taking a big breath before he opened his mouth again.

“Everything's alright luv?” - asked Chas just before Aaron could start speaking. Robert silently cursed as he rolled his eyes but tried to do it so Chas won't see.

“Yeah.” - smiled Aaron looking at Seb. - “He's having a great time. Thanks.” - he said looking at his mother.

“Of course luv, I'm so glad you brought him. He's even more adorable than he was.” - cooed Chas. It's not that Robert didn't believe her, on the contrary. It was pretty obvious how Chas felt about Seb, it was more like that full turn she took since Robert came back into Aaron's life. Sometimes it was still hard to digest.

“He's not gonna get any sugar for a week... and a half.” - joked Robert laughing. He only finished smiling when Seb appeared shortly followed by Vic, and she was definitely out of breath.

“Oi, you're not tired yet?” - asked Robert but Seb just shook his head making everyone laugh.

“Well, I am.” - huffed Vic, as she collapsed on the bench opposite Robert.

“He's energetic.” - smiled Robert.

“I noticed!”

“I wanna go on the swings!” - announced Seb.

“Now?” - asked Robert.

“Yeah. I wanna be pushed HIIIIIGH!” - he shouted excited.

“And who should be the lucky one pushing you hiiiigh?” - asked Vic imitating Seb. He didn't answer just pointed at Aaron smirking.

“Me?” - asked Aaron pretended to be really surprised. Maybe he was.

“Yeah.” - grinned Seb already reaching out his hand for Aaron to take it.

“Alright then, but promise me you won't get sick.”

“I promise.” - he said quickly.

“Because it's not really a good idea to go to the swings with a full tummy.” - tried Aaron as they walked towards the playground.

“But I wanna …”

“Yeah yeah you wanna be pushed hiiigh.” - smiled Aaron, making Seb chuckle.

From across the playground, Robert remained seated, still sipping his beer... and Aaron's, as he watched them. He must have had that look on his face because when Vic asked him a question, he didn't even stir.

“You hear me, Robert?” - she tried again waving her hands in front of him. That did the trick.

“Sorry, what?” - he asked with a soppy smile on his face, trying to concentrate.

“Never mind, I can see your focus is totally elsewhere.” - she laughed.

“Yeah, they're pretty great together, right?” - he said and Vic nodded. - “It's just...” - he started but then closed his mouth.

“What?” - asked Vic sitting up straight. She must have noticed the change in Robert's body language, and she knew it was something important.

“Maybe I'm too focused on this....”

“What is it?” - said Vic urging him to speak.

“It's just... whenever I try to refer to Aaron as Dad or Daddy... he gets all weird.”

“How'd ya mean? And just so we're clear... you're doing this...”

“In front of Seb... it's not... Jesus Vic, it's not some cringe sex thing.”

“No, I didn't mean....”

“I just have this feeling... that it bothers him. And Seb will definitely pick up on it.” - sighed Robert. - “I want him to know that Aaron's his dad as well.”

“Have you tried talking to him? Ask him about it?”

“Yeah... and he was about to answer when Chas interrupted the moment.”

“Ahh, sorry.” - grimaced Vic.

“Not your fault.” - sighed Robert. - “Look at them, he makes Seb so happy.”

“And vice versa from what I see.” - said Vic pointing out the truth. - “Talk to him, Robert. You know you work better when you actually talk about stuff.” - she said patting his arm from across the table before she stood up and walked over to Diane and Chas. Robert knew she was right. And he also knew that they had a lot to talk about. Which is why they need to tire Seb out.

After downing his pint, he quickly walked the short distance to the playground with one mission in mind. Making sure they'll have time to talk later.

* * *

“Right mister, your bath is ready.” - said Robert as he walked into Seb's room. Aaron was helping Seb undress, but he failed miserably. Seb decided it would be fun to run around with his jeans on his head, while Aaron tried to gather his clothes together so the room won't look like it was hit by a tornado. - “What are you doing?” - laughed Robert stopping right on the doorstep.

“Ain't it obvious?” - asked Aaron.

“I'M A TYPHOON.” - shouted Seb still running. Robert looked at Aaron who had a 'don't ask' expression on his face.

“Alright, then please can you navigate yourself to the bathroom?”

“What does navigate mean?” - asked Seb stopping for a minute. Aaron used this second to get the jeans off Seb's head finally.

“It means to find a way to get from one place to another. So in your case to go to the bathroom.”

“Ahhh. I go navigate.” - he said proudly running past Robert but stopped just before he was out the door.

“Can we bring the ducks?” - he asked turning back. Robert already regretted buying those squeaking rubber ducks, but Seb loved playing with them.

“Go, I'll clean this up.” - smiled Aaron kneeling on the floor.

“You're not coming?” - asked Seb pouting.

“Someone has to clean up this mess, innit?” - he told him in a funny voice.

“I help.” - he said going back. It was too cute, but Aaron couldn't let the water ran cold.

“No, you go and get into the bathtub. And then I'll read a bedtime story for ya.”

“Really??” - asked Seb excited.

“Yeah, really.” - promised Aaron.

* * *

“He's asleep?” - asked Robert as Aaron came down the stairs. He only sat down himself like 3 minutes ago. He handled Seb in the bathroom, so Aaron could read a bedtime story while he tried to leave the bathroom in a state where it can be used again. Seb loved water, and Robert knew they will have to bring him to Hotten, but with these damn rubber ducks.... the whole room looked like a swimming pool. He managed to sort it in the end.

“Yeah.”

“Are you sure?” - he asked again. They both remembered what happened last time.

“100%. He was gone the second his head touched the pillow.”

“Well, I guess he's had a busy day.”

“He had fun.” - smiled Aaron. He knew Robert would bring up the subject they left earlier, and he tried his best to avoid it. No such luck.

“Can we talk?”

“Oh yeah, Clive!” - said Aaron thinking fast. To be honest they needed to talk about that as well - “What did he...”

“We will talk about that...later.” - said Robert focusing on the matter at hand. - “There's something more important.”

“What?”

“Seb.”

“What about him? He had a great time. I think it went well.”

“Yeah it did, and I'm glad. And your mother was brilliant... it's not what I wanted to say.”

“I know what you wanted to say” - sighed Aaron giving in. They needed to talk, he knew it as well.

“So?”

“It's just...I don't know how to explain this without you misunderstanding....”

“Then make me understand.” - said Robert grabbing his hand, squeezing it, so he would know it's okay to talk about his feelings.

“I guess... I just....” - started Aaron. The suspense was killing Robert – “I feel guilty.”

“Guilty? You?” - he asked surprised. Aaron just shrugged - “Why?”

“Because... because I feel like I've given up on him.”

“Aaron... you haven't...”

“No, I... I really did. After you went to prison... and Rebecca told me not to call again...”

“But you did... you did call again.” - said Robert remembering something Seb said before.

“I did... for a while. I tried to change her mind. I practically begged her.” - he scoffed – “Eventually I just... I got tired, Robert.” - he said looking at him for a brief second. - “And I gave up.” - he sniffed. - “And now he's here, and you say I'm his dad too...”

“Because you are!”

“How can I be?” - cried Aaron.

“How can you not be?” - said Robert reversing it. Aaron just shrugged. - “Aaron, look at me.” - much to his surprise, Aaron did – “I'm to blame.”

“Robert...”

“No, just... let me say this. It's my fault because you should've never been through that. I wanted you two to be together you know.”

“I know.”

“I never thought that she...”

“I know.” - sniffed Aaron.

“He asked me you know.” - he said with a little smile.

“Asked.... what? Seb?”

“Yeah... when we were upstairs. He asked what he should call you. I told you he would pick up on it.”

“And what did you tell him?”

“To ask you.”

“He didn't...” - frowned Aaron.

“He just doesn't know how.” - said Robert. - “Look, it's not like … and please don't take this the wrong way but... you always tried to find a way to not use that word. He's a kid, kids can sense stuff.”

“I know, and it's not that I don't love him, because I do.” - he said wiping his eyes. - “I love him so much. It's just... he's already comfortable around us, and sometimes... well most of the times... I just feel like... I don't deserve all that love that little boy gives me... because I didn't fight for him when I should've.”

“Aaron, you couldn't have done a thing.”

“Maybe... but he would've at least remembered that there was this man who tried everything to get in touch.”

“He remembered your name.”

“Yeah but... it's not the same.” - he shrugged and they both went silent for a while.

“So that's what Seb meant about the calls stopping.”

“Yeah.” -sighed Aaron. - “Nobody knows, not me mum, not Cain.” -he said carefully glancing towards Robert, who looked confused for a second before he realized.

“Oh yeah, he lived here.” - he said to himself. - “Why don't you use this opportunity to make up for lost time? He's here, and I swear to you I'll do everything I can, and more so he could stay here forever.”

“You can't guarantee that though, can ya?”

“No, but look at all the evidence... there's no way Rebecca would have the upper hand after this.” - he said and Aaron just sighed.

“What did Clive say?”

“That she knew about me being released.”

“What?” - asked Aaron raising his voice. He immediately remembered that there was a child asleep upstairs so he turned his head towards the stairs to see if he can hear anything. Fortunately, everything was silent. - “Sorry.” - he told Robert who just waved his hand in a don't worry kinda way.

“Yeah, he told me that Rebecca got herself a lawyer asking about things like how to move away without anybody being able to retrace her steps.”

“You mean she...”

“She wanted to disappear with Seb.”

“So when Seb was telling us about that trip she wanted to take him on...”

“Yeah, this was it." - nodded Robert. - "Did you notice that he didn't even mention her today?" 

"He was pretty occupied with me mad family." - smiled Aaron, before he frowned again - “I still can't believe it...Just because she knew about you? How did she know that? I didn't know it.” - he said still shocked. 

“No idea. Clive didn't seem to find anything on that either. And believe me, I didn't tell her a thing... I sent a birthday card for his birthday like I did last year... but that was it. She never wrote back or anything.”

“You never told me this.” - said Aaron amused.

“I was this close to send you one as well.” - he smiled.

“You never did.”

“I never sent it. I did write it.”

“You did?”

“Most days that was all that kept me sane. Writing to you.” - he confessed. Before Aaron could wrap his head around all of this new information, or at least say something, the doorbell rang.

“Who the hell is that?” - asked Aaron standing up.

“Whoever it is, I hope Seb won't wake up because of them.” - said Robert going after Aaron as well. They had barely a nanosecond to realize what was going on after they opened the door coming face to face with someone familiar.

“Where is my son?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I promised it's a cliffhanger. I really hope you're gonna like it.  
> stay tuned :)  
> and pls comment! I'd love to know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Seb have an interesting chat...more than one actually.
> 
> and someone turns up again to cause trouble.

“Where is my son?” – asked Rebecca shouting. She seemed upset but all Aaron and Robert cared about was her not to wake Seb up. He doesn’t need the fuss.

“What are you doing here?” – asked Aaron not moving from the door. He wasn’t about to invite her in, that much he was sure of.

“I want my son, let me in.” – she spat with anger.

“No.” – said Robert stepping in front of Aaron, making Rebecca take a step back. Aaron gently closed the door behind him, going outside as well. – “You can’t show up here after abandoning my son.”

“He’s my son too!”

“Funny you remember that.” – scoffed Aaron.

“You have no right…” – started Rebecca already pointing the finger.

“No, you have no right.” – told her Robert. – “The police said you were in hospital, under strong medication. How did you get out? And how did you get here?”

“I just did.” – she shrugged. – “I came here for Seb. I’m taking him home.”

“You’re taking him nowhere.” – said Aaron.

“Get him!” – ordered Rebecca. – “Or I call the police.”

“Good.” – answered Robert already pulling his phone from his pocket. – “Let’s call them.” – he said dialing. That seemed to frighten Rebecca. She must have realized what that meant.

“No, wait.” – she said.

“Why should I? You didn’t let Aaron visit him, you wanted to disappear before I got out.” – he said and Rebecca looked startled. – “Oh yeah, I know. So don’t bother lying.”

“I…. I….”

“Leave.” – said Aaron stepping next to Robert.

“I’m not leaving without my son.” – she barked with her hands crossed in front of her.

“And I won’t let my son near you.” – said Aaron. He was so focused on Rebecca he didn’t realize the way Robert was looking at him. With such adoration, he probably hasn’t felt for a long time. He wasn’t sure Aaron realized that he called Seb his son, but Robert felt his heart could burst.

“We’re not done here. I’ll be back.” – said Rebecca before she walked away defeated.

“And we’ll be waiting.” – shouted Aaron after her. He kept watching until she disappeared at the end of the road, that’s when he looked at Robert, seeing him looking at him. – “What?” – he asked as they started walking back inside.

“You didn’t notice did ya?” – asked Robert smiling.

“Notice what?” – said Aaron closing the door.

“You called him your son.” – smiled Robert.

“I did?” – wondered Aaron. – “I….I’m sorry I…”

“No.” – interrupted Robert as he got closer to Aaron, placing his hands on his shoulders. – “That’s good. That’s…. that’s really good. If you feel that way…”

“I do.” – replied Aaron with a shy smile. – “I told you before.”

“I remember.”

“What are we gonna do about her? She’s gonna be back.”

“I know. I’m calling Clive first thing tomorrow. This can’t wait any longer.”

“What about Seb? Are we gonna tell him?”

“I don’t know… not yet. I think it’s best if we figure it out before we tell him anything.”

“Okay. I agree.” – sighed Aaron.

* * *

The next couple of days were pretty blurry. Robert tried to track Rebecca down, they decided after talking to Clive to involve the police because it was serious enough. They didn’t know what might she does… and they didn’t want any surprises.

While Robert was busy dealing with the official side of things, Aaron was alert at home, making sure to keep Seb occupied. They were together all day. That meant lots of bonding time, and maybe he was anxious at first, but he managed to overcome it fast. Seb was a delight and he made Aaron laugh. It was easy to get on with him. And Aaron was glad for this quality time. He could make sure Seb was safe, and spend time with him, and finally, he felt like a dad. He’s not felt that ever since Seb was a baby living with them. Now he was a proper little boy, speaking and asking so many questions, and Aaron was still in awe. He wanted to protect him from everything.

It was a quiet afternoon, Robert stuck at the station all day, leaving Aaron and Seb alone again. It wasn’t a problem, because all Seb needed was a little bit of attention. It wasn’t hard for Aaron to give that to him. They played with all the legos they collected from the station after Seb’s stuff arrived. They were in the middle of a game, building an entire city and Aaron’s focus was on the task, that’s why Seb’s question struck him.

“Did mum leave because of me?” – he asked pouting not looking at Aaron. He didn’t know what to say at first but he knew he couldn’t leave Seb hanging. And he couldn’t let him think it had anything to do with him.

“No, why would you think that?” – he asked sitting closer to Seb. The little boy looked at him shrugging. Aaron had to convince him. – “Of course not.”

“Then why she never came back for me? What if she doesn’t know where I am?” – he asked. The genuine concern warmed Aaron’s heart. Even if he knew Rebecca didn’t deserve to have such an amazing son.

“Look, your mum…”

“You don’t like her.” – said Seb. Well, he was point-blank telling him. It took Aaron by surprise.

“That’s not true… I…”

“I heard you talking.” – he said quietly and Aaron cursed himself for not being more careful. He didn’t want Seb to think he had an issue with his mother…. even if that was true.

“What did you hear exactly?” – asked Aaron trying to know more.

“Just that you said that she’s not well and she can’t take me away.” – that’s true they did have a conversation about it with Robert. More than once actually. They agreed to not let Rebecca take Seb, whatever it takes. The confirmation from the police, saying that she wouldn’t have a chance if it would go to court definitely lifted their mood. They had no idea Seb heard them though.

“Look Seb, I … I just meant…” - he said trying to find the words, then he realized he cannot lie. He thought of the most simple way to say what he felt. – “Your mum needs some help to get better that’s all, and until that happens I can’t let her take you anywhere. I would worry too much.” – he said smiling at him, hoping he understands it, at least a bit.

“And if she gets better?” – he asked wondering.

“Okay, here’s the thing, I don’t wanna lie to ya, so I’m gonna tell you the truth, okay?” – he asked and Seb nodded. – “Even if your mum gets better, I’d still want you to stay here, with us. Because I know you don’t remember, you were so little, but…. we had a pretty good time when you lived here with us the first time.”

“We played a lot?” – he asked and Aaron chuckled.

“Yeah, we did, you loved when I built you a pillow fort.”

“I love forts! Mummy doesn’t let me build one.” – he pouted.

“We could build one if you want.” – offered Aaron.

“Now?” – asked Seb excited.

“Yeah sure.” – he laughed – “Just let’s clear this up first.” – he pointed to the legos and toys all around the living room.

“Okay.” – smiled Seb before he started packing everything away. Aaron never saw him that excited, not even for ice cream, and he was VERY excited for ice cream. Exactly like Robert. 20 minutes later they were in the fort, well Aaron was only halfway in, laying on the floor, that was the only way he could fit there.

“D’ya like it?”

“Yeah, it’s so cool.” – smiled Seb making sure to get comfortable around the pillows.

“See, that’s a proper fort. Your dad’s gonna love it.”

“Why is he away so much? He’s gonna leave like mummy did?” – asked Seb, and Aaron realized that maybe not talking to Seb about this whole situation was a mistake.

“Wha…no.” – said Aaron suddenly. – “No, he’s just… he has a lot of work to do, but he’s doing it to make sure that he’s gonna get lots of time to play with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Soon?”

“I hope. “

“And you’re not gonna leave either, right?” – he asked looking at Aaron. He felt like he was looking at Robert, he could get lost in those eyes in a matter of seconds.

“Of course not. I’m gonna be there for you, as long as you need me.” – he said ruffling Seb’s hair.

“I like when we’re playing. You’re better with the voices than daddy.” – smiled Seb.

“Well, I know how much you like them.”

“Did you mean when you said you want me to stay here? Even after mummy gets better.”

“Of course I did. I missed you so much when you moved away you know.”

“I’m glad I came back.” – said Seb smiling.

“I’m glad too. And this house… it’s your home, as long as you want it to be.”

“Can I ask a question?” – asked Seb like he didn’t do that in the last half an hour.

“Yeah sure.” – laughed Aaron.

“If mummy wants me to go with her, after she’s better…. do I need to go?”

“If you want to.” – said Aaron carefully.

“I just don’t want her to be alone.”

“That’s very nice of you.” – he said because he honestly had no reply to that. Not one that a 3-year-old would understand.

“But I don’t want you to be sad. You said you were sad when I moved away.”

“I was, yeah. And now I’m really happy that you’re here.” – said Aaron knowing that he has to change the topic. – “How about… we go and get some ice cream?”

“Right now??”

“Yeah, go and get your shoes.” – said Aaron trying to get out of the fort.

“Yaaay.” – shouted Seb running off. Aaron laughed at how excited one can be for a little bit of sugar. He was barely on his feet when he felt his shirt being pulled. He looked around to find Seb there with his shoes in his hands. – “Can you tie it? I don’t know how.” – he pouted. It was always Robert’s job to do the laces, but he wasn’t home now. Aaron was glad for the chance.

“Okay, let’s see. Sit down and give me your right foot. Get it on my knees, yeah like that.” – he said smiling to himself as Seb followed his orders. – “It’s not that hard actually, you just have to twist it like this…” - he said showing it slowly to Seb – “Then watch it, it’s when the magic happens.” – he said making sure to do it slow enough for Seb to follow. – “And it’s done. Give me the other one.” – he said quickly tying the laces on his left foot as well.

* * *

“Can I go on the slide? – asked Seb jumping up and down. He only ate his ice cream not even a minute ago. Aaron didn’t know another kid who had that much energy.

“Alright, but only for a few minutes, we need to get back because your dad’s gonna be home soon.”

“Aaron?” – said Seb to get Aaron’s attention. He only used his name a couple of times and Aaron didn’t know how to feel about it.

“Yeah, what is it?” – he asked as he knelt before Seb to be on the same eye level.

“Are you my dad too?” – he asked all of a sudden and for the first few seconds, Aaron was speechless.

“Erm, what do you think?” – he asked him carefully. He didn’t want to force anything on the boy if Seb wanted to call him dad, it had to come from him. Entirely from him.

“I asked Daddy.” – he said biting his bottom lip and for a nanosecond, Aaron thought he was looking in the mirror. Either Seb had that same habit, or he picked it up from him.

“And what did he say?”

“To ask you.” – shrugged Seb and Aaron laughed.

“Okay, let me ask you something.” – he said and Seb nodded, listening closely. – “Do you think calling me daddy would suit me?” – he asked and Seb frowned. Those were big words for a 3-year-old. Aaron realized that. – “Okay forget that. What do you think? You can call me anything, as long as you’re okay with it.” – he said smiling. That seemed to be a better idea.

“You wouldn’t be mad if I still called you Aaron?” – asked Seb and Aaron had to show his best poker face to make him believe it wouldn’t break his heart. But if Seb wasn’t ready… he wasn’t ready. No matter what, he won’t force him. He knew that much.

“Of course I wouldn’t.” – he said patting his shoulder – “Look, I know you haven’t been with us for long, and you only getting to know your dad, but there are no bad answers here. If you wanna call me Aaron, then it’s fine.” – he said trying to reassure him. Seb was thinking hard, Aaron could see that. However, he wasn’t ready for his reply.

“But… I wanna call you daddy.” – he said with his thinking face still on, and Aaron had to wipe his face. – “You do the same things as daddy…and if he is one, you have to be one too.” – he decided.

“You reckon?” – he asked laughing. At least he wasn’t crying.

“Yeah.” – nodded Seb before he ran off to climb on the slide. Aaron had no time to process what just happened because his phone went off. It was Robert.

“Hey, guess what.” – he said straight after he picked up.

“What? Are you guys okay?”

“Yeah, we’re fine… it’s… erm… Seb asked if he could call me daddy. Well, he told me. He had the whole thing mapped out. It was so logical.”

“Really? That’s… that’s wonderful.” – said Robert excited.

“You’ve got no problem with this right?” – asked Aaron, only to check.

“Course not. I’m happy.” – he smiled. He hoped Aaron could tell from his voice. – “Where are you?”

“At the playground, but why did ya call?”

“I just had a meeting with Clive…. at the police station. Rebecca went off the rails. The police can’t find her… yet.”

“Wha… how? You told them she was dangerous right? I mean she’s not that smart but…” - scoffed Aaron.

“DADDDYY!!!”– he heard Seb shouting from the distance. Why was he that far away he was right next to him 2 minutes ago. He was standing almost right next to the slide.

“SEB?” – screamed Aaron looking around. He saw something flicker behind a bush. But it happened all too fast to properly see. He was sure though. He had a hunch. He knew what this was.

“Aaron? Aaron, what is it?”

“Call the police I think she has him.” – said Aaron before he hung up. – “SEB??” – he shouted again as he ran towards the end of the road.

“DADDY!” – he heard Seb’s tiny voice, then as he got closer, another one as well. A voice he would recognize anywhere.

“Come on sweetheart, we need to go.”– asked Rebecca nicely as she tried to drag Seb further away.

“No, I can’t! I didn’t say goodbye!”– he said, and another few seconds later Aaron caught up with them, seeing how Seb tried to wriggle his way out of Rebecca’s hold.

“Let him go!” – he shouted at her.

“Daddy.” – said Seb with a broken voice. He started crying and Rebecca immediately released him. That’s when Seb ran to Aaron, right in his arms.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.” – he said in a soothing voice.

“He’s coming with me.” – said Rebecca. Aaron looked at her, shielding Seb at the same time. He could see she was disorientated, and quite frankly she looked exhausted. Running from the police does that to people.

“I told you before, you’re not taking him.” – he hissed.

“HE’S NOT YOURS!” – screamed Rebecca, it frightened Seb.

“I wanna go home.” – cried Seb.

“See? He wants to go with me.” – said Rebecca taking a step towards them. She was deluded.

“He didn’t mean you.” – said Aaron trying to stay calm. He had Seb in his arms, still crying. He didn’t want to upset him more.

“Of course he did!”

“Seb?” – asked Aaron quietly and made the boy look him in the eye. – “You can tell us, what do you want? I promise you, you’re not in trouble. We only want what’s best for you. Ain’t that right?” – he asked looking at Rebecca. She forced a smile on her face so she wouldn’t frighten her own son. Seb looked confused. It was more than understandable.

“Seb, whatever you want.” – repeated Rebecca trying to play the good guy.

“If you wanna go with your mum…”

“I wanna go home with you.” – he cried interrupting Aaron while he buried his face entirely in Aaron’s shoulders. As soon as he said the words police were all over the place. That seemed to sparkle the attention, so in a matter of minutes, the whole village was watching as the police put the handcuffs on her, before they led her in a car. Robert showed up a couple of seconds later.

“What happened? And why didn’t ya call me back?” – he asked marching towards Aaron and Seb. – “Are you guys okay?” – he asked kissing their heads.

“We’re fine.” – said Aaron calmly. – “But you need to take him home.” – he said passing Seb to Robert.

“Hey buddy, we’re going home, okay?” – he asked him and he only felt Seb nodded. – “Where are you going?” – he asked Aaron.

“I’m gonna ask me mum to come over. I don’t wanna leave him alone but we need to talk about stuff first.” – he said and Robert agreed.

“Okay, we’ll be waiting. And I’m gonna make my world-famous hot chocolate.” – he said so Seb could hear. He wanted to distract him. It was a success before he lifted his little head looking at him all curious. – “You can try it if you want.”

“That’s right he’s really good.” – said Aaron – “How about you guys make one for me too? I’ll catch you up soon.” – he said winking.

“Alright, can you help me?” – asked Robert trying his best to occupy Seb. Even if only for a while. He saw him nod again, and after everything that just happened, that was a victory.

Aaron did go over to the pub, but not before he made a beeline for the police. The car with Rebecca in it was long gone, but 2 others remained at the scene.

“Hey, excuse me, can I speak to someone in charge?” – he asked pushing Brenda out of the way. He should’ve known this was going to be village gossip. By the time an officer greeted Aaron Chas went over as well because she couldn’t wait more to know what’s happened.

“I’m DS Thorn.” – said a man as they shook hands.

“Aaron Dingle.”

“Yes, Mr. Dingle, we’ve spoken to Mr. Sugden earlier today. We’ve been trying to catch Miss White ever since the Australian forces lost track of her.”

“You caught her now.”

“Yes, thanks to your call.”

“Okay, I just wanna know one thing. She… she wanted to kidnap Seb, he’s…”

“Yes, Mr. Sugden told us everything, we’re familiar with the history.”

“Right, so… if she wants to get full custody of Seb… she has no chance right? I mean I know she’s his mother but… surely trying to kidnap your own son is a serious thing.”

“I can assure you, that won’t happen. Miss White broke the law not once, she’ll be the only one on trial after this.” – he said before he excused himself. – “We’ll be in touch, expect us to call.”

“Thanks.” – he said as he watched them get in their cars and drive away.

“Okay, wanna tell me what was that about?” – asked Chas immediately.

“She almost took him.” – he said turning to her. That’s when she realized that he was crying.

“Aaron…”

“No, mum it was all my fault. I turned my back for a second and… and she… she just took him.”

“But she didn’t! You stopped her.” – she said trying to lift his spirit.

“If Seb didn’t shout….”

“But he did! And you saved him.”

“Stop saying that!”

“Fine, come on. I think you need a drink. God knows I need one too.” - she said whispering the last part as they walked to the pub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait I had a crazy week, anyway I hope you enjoy this, let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca agrees to the terms.  
> Is this the beginning of a new chapter for Aaron and Robert?

“She wants what?” – asked Robert quickly losing his temper. Rebecca was in police custody for 3 days and apparently she was very cooperative. She only wanted one thing. To see Seb. When the detectives told Aaron and Robert, they thought it was a bad joke. It really wasn’t.

“You kidding us, right?” – asked Aaron sitting next to Robert. They were both at the police station in Hotten, while Seb was at home in the pub with basically the whole family watching him. He didn’t really understand this whole mess, and both Aaron and Robert wanted him to stay as far of the situation as possible. Well, with Rebecca’s wish, it was really hard.

“Miss White has agreed to answer all questions, to give a statement, she only wants 5 minutes with her son in return.” – said the solicitor on Rebecca’s behalf.

“Her son she tried to kidnap? The son she tried to drag away from us?” – said Aaron as he stood up being way too emotional to just sit and listen to this crap.

“Aaron.” – called out Robert touching his arm gently to pull him back to his seat.

“I’m sorry.” – he mumbled – “But you can’t expect us to let that little boy anywhere near her. She’s a conniving cow and I don’t want her to talk shit, making Seb think all sorts. He’s a 3-year-old kid. Do you honestly need me to tell you how stupid this is?” – he said not believing they were still talking about it.

“We know how you feel Mr. Dingle.” – said DS Thorn, who arrested Rebecca. – “But she agreed to give us a full confession in exchange for this visit. She’ll go to prison I’m sure…”

“She’ll go to prison anyway.”– said Aaron – “I’m sure it’s not legal to break out of a medical facility to somehow turn up at the other side of the world to KIDNAP YOUR OWN SON!” – he said slowly articulating the last couple of words. – “She’ll lose her rights, she’ll lose everything. Why should we let her have this?” – he asked looking at the men sitting at the other end of the table.

“Aaron. Maybe we should.” – said Robert quietly.

“You what?” – he asked turning to him. Robert was surely our of his mind… right?

“No, listen I have an idea.”

“You’re mad.”

“No, just listen to me please.” – he told Aaron before he looked at DS Thorn. – “We can have conditions right?”

“I don’t see why not. She’s not in the position to argue.” – he said and it was true.

“What are you doing Robert?” – asked Aaron.

“Seb asks questions. You know he does. About his mother, about what happened. He’s not gonna stop. He’s smart, and he wants answers, and I don’t wanna lie to him.”

“So what? We should tell him how horrible his mum is?”

“No, I thought… we could have a chat with her first… telling her what to say to him. You know that way he won’t have questions and she would be out of our lives.”

“Only if it’s permanent. I don’t need her knocking on our door I don’t know in 5-10 years’ time. Telling our son how we fucked up her life.”

“Can we do that?” – asked Robert looking at the detective.

“You can have a formal agreement, which she needs to sign if that’s what you want.” – said DS Thorn, and Robert only thought for a second before he said something that made Aaron’s heart stop for a second.

“I want her to give up her parental rights, so Aaron can have them.” – he said finally. Aaron couldn’t say a word he was too shocked. In the end, social services decided to take part in the conversation as well.

“That’s not necessary, I’m sure you know, that Mr. Dingle can have parental responsibility without Miss White giving up her rights.”

“Yes, I do know that.” – he started being very calm – “But I want Aaron to be able to adopt Seb, and to have zero connection to Rebecca when we need to make decisions about Seb. I want him to have my name… our name.” – he said looking at Aaron briefly – “He’s not a White, I don’t want him growing up with that name. I don’t see any other way. Rebecca would never agree to any of this otherwise.”

“Alright, okay, let’s talk this through one more time. I’m sure we can reach an agreement.” – said DS Thorn sensing that Robert was at the end of his tether.

* * *

“No, you can’t do that.” – said Rebecca shaking her head. She agreed to speak to Robert and Aaron, but after the things they said, she could only say no. – “I don’t wanna lose him.” – she cried.

“You shouldn’t have tried to kidnap him then.” – told him Aaron.

“If I… if I sign this, I won’t be able to see him. For years.” – she said to them while she looked in their eyes. – “You can’t do this Robert.”

“Seb is smart. He has questions. You really think I’m gonna lie to him for the rest of his life? Maybe he’s too little now to understand all of this, but in a few years’ time, he won’t be. And we will tell him the truth. The question is what do you want? You really want him to know what kind of a person his mother really is? Do you really want me to tell him how you tried to escape with him to the end of the world just so I couldn’t see him?”

“It’s not… it’s not how it was…” - said Rebecca still crying.

“Then how was it? Tell us.” – said Aaron crossing his arms over his chest.

“I just…”

“You just wanted him away from me. You didn’t let Aaron visit. He knows that.” – said Robert not even waiting for her to finish her sentence.

“How… you told him!” – she said looking at Aaron upset.

“No. He heard you talking about it. He’s not a stupid kid, how many times…” - he said rolling his eyes. Rebecca seemed like she was thinking it over.

“He hates me.” – she said finally.

“He doesn’t.” – said Robert. – “Not yet anyway.” – he added to make her look at him. It worked. Rebecca looked up straight into Robert’s eyes.

“And if I agree to your… terms you won’t tell him what happened? You said you won’t lie to him. He’s gonna know the truth anyway.”

“One day, yes he will. But right now he needs answers. Answers a 3-year-old can understand.” – he said and he saw that Rebecca is really thinking it over. – “Look, Rebecca. You need help. You stopped taking your medication…. you forgot where you left Seb… and that’s not even half of it. If not for yourself, then for Seb. Just accept the help.”

“And go to prison… you mean.”

“You shouldn’t have done what you did, it was wrong and you know it. We could’ve handled this a better way.” – told her Robert.

“Miss White.” – said her solicitor getting her attention immediately. – “I don’t think we’re facing a long time sentence. Your mental health issues were proven by doctors. You’ll have to undergo treatment and yes it will be in a facility where you have to stay for the time being, but what Mr. Sugden offers you… it’s a decent deal.”

“You think I should take it?”

“I think for you Seb is the most important thing in this story, right?” – asked the solicitor.

“Of course he is.”

“Then I think you should sign the papers.”

“And give up my parental rights? That has to be a joke.”

“Us still sitting here waiting for you to make up your mind… that’s the joke.” – said Aaron angrily.

“Aaron, please.” – whispered Robert.

“Robert, I love that boy like he is my own. He is my own. I would do anything to keep him safe. When you were inside… I really needed to be close to him. And SHE…” – he said pointing at Rebecca – “…she denied that from me. Half the stupid decisions I made in those days were thanks to that rejection. I just wanted to see him. I didn’t want to take him away from her. I just needed to see him. And I couldn’t.” – he said wiping away his tears. – “And that is something I will never forget… or forgive.” – he told Robert before he turned to Rebecca. – “I don’t want to tell him what kind of a person you really are Rebecca. But I will if I have to. That’s something you can be sure of.” – he said to her. – “I’ll be outside, I’ve had enough of this.” – he told Robert before he kicked the chair out, stood up, and left the room.

“He’s serious.” – said Robert once the door closed behind Aaron. – “You have no idea what it did to him, to be away from Seb.”

“I… I didn’t…”

“You didn’t know? You didn’t think? Of course, you didn’t.” – scoffed Robert. – “I make this very simple.” – he said. He had enough of these games as well. – “We could have this agreement, or I could drag you to court, present all the evidence and you’d lose him for good. This way you can have your 5 minutes with him, in my presence, telling him that you love him but he’s gonna live with me and Aaron from now on. And if…. if the doctors agree you could see him from time to time. Your choice. You have until tonight to give us the answer.” – he said before he made his move towards the door.

“Robert wait.” – he heard her voice. – “I’ll sign it. Okay? I sign it. Just… let me see him for 5 minutes.”

“You sign it, and when I bring Seb in you make sure to not play the victim because you ain’t one.”

“Okay.” – she agreed.

“I go and tell Aaron.” – he said.

“And I go and inform DS Thorn about the situation.” – said Rebecca’s solicitor.

* * *

“Hiya luv, how did it go?” – asked Chas the minute Robert and Aaron stepped inside the Mill.

“Let me have a drink and I tell you.” – sighed Aaron.

“That bad?”

“No, actually it went alright. Right, Robert?” – said Aaron looking at him.

“Yeah, we reached an agreement. Erm… where is Seb?”

“He’s upstairs, having a little nap.”

“How is he? Did he ask questions?” – asked Aaron.

“Just a few, about where you are, when are you coming back… but he’s fine luv don’t worry.”

“Thanks for… staying with ‘im Mum.” – said Aaron with a weak smile.

“Sit down, I go and get you a drink.” – whispered Robert softly as he kissed Aaron’s temple. – “You want anything, Chas?”

“No thank you, I’ve just had a coffee. I didn’t know how long you were gonna be.” – she said before she sat down next to Aaron. – “So… what happened?”

“She agreed to our terms… eventually. But..”

“But what?”

“The deal was that if she does, she can have 5 minutes with Seb.”

“YOU WHAT?”

“With us being here.” – told her Robert from the kitchen.

“But still…. is this a good idea?”

“I’m not sure mum but we have no other option. This way Seb can have some answers from his mother’s mouth, and she’s gonna give up her parental rights…”

“Wait, what?” – asked Chas surprised.

“Robert told her to.”

“You did what? And she agreed?” - she asked still not believing.

“It wasn’t easy, but I told her… here” – he said handing Aaron his drink in the meantime – “... that if she doesn’t want us to drag her to court and have a really long battle which would end with her losing everything then she should accept our offer.”

“He will be a Sugden-Dingle mum.” – said Aaron a little bit excited – “He’s gonna have our name.” – he said smiling. Robert looked at him smiling as well. It was such a relief to see Aaron happy. and a relief to know that Rebecca won’t be a problem anymore.

“Really?” – asked Chas – “You know what I do need a drink. I mean this is great news luv. But how are you gonna explain this to him.”

“He’s a smart boy, I’m sure we won’t have a problem there.” – said Robert feeling very self-assured.

“And what about this meeting with Rebecca? When will you take him?”

“Tomorrow morning. We spoke to the men in charge and we’re doing it tomorrow before they take her away to get her started on her treatment.”

“So it’s that bad?”

“Yeah.”

“What if she says something during that 5 minutes… something to Seb…”

“She wouldn’t dare. I made it very clear to her what she has to say and do.”

“And you’re trusting her to do that?” - asked Chas.

“No, but I’ll be there, keeping an eye on her.” – said Robert. It was all he could do.

“Well, you boys know what’s best.” – sighed Chas. – “I’ll be glad to not talk about that cow from now on.” – she said and Aaron had to agree. Even if they had issues his mother had her moments.

* * *

Later that night after they sat down with Seb, telling him that he’ll see his mum in the morning, Aaron was deep in thoughts. Robert was speaking to him but he didn’t hear a word.

“Aaron? I’m talking to you, are you listening?” – he asked getting into bed next to him.

“Sorry.” – said Aaron shaking his head. – “Me head’s still all over the place.”

“Thinking about tomorrow?”

“Yeah.” – he sighed.

“It’s gonna be alright. She knows she can’t try anything.”

“I know, and yeah I’m a bit nervous about that but… it’s not it.”

“Something else on your mind?” – asked Robert turning to him.

“You said….” – started Aaron before he went silent.

“Yeah?”

“You said… that Seb won’t be a White.”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be a Sugden-Dingle.”

“Okay but… we’re divorced Robert. I can’t even call you me husband anymore.” – he said and Robert sat up in bed.

“I… I forgot.” – he laughed.

“You what?”

“I forgot. Ever since I came back… and we… and we got back together. It was so simple. Like how it was… and I don’t know… I just forgot it happened.”

“Well, I didn’t.” – said Aaron before he got up and left the bedroom. Robert couldn’t stay there either, he followed him.

“Aaron, wait.” – he said after he managed to catch up with him just as he reached the stairs.

“Sorry, I know it’s great news. Seb being with us and all… but it just reminded me of all the bad things that happened… and… I don’t know.” – he sighed. Robert let go of his hand, letting him walked down the stairs. A few seconds later they found themselves sitting on the couch. – “I’m surprised me mum didn’t ask anything.”

“If you have second thoughts…”

“What? Are you mad?” – asked Aaron looking at Robert. – “You know I don’t.”

“Then what?”

“I didn’t want that divorce, Robert. You forced me into it. I know you’re back now, I know why you did it, but… it still hurts.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I never thought I’d be out of that place this soon. I never would’ve done it if I knew. You know that right?” – he asked but Aaron didn’t answer. He just shrugged his shoulders which made Robert inching closer to him. – “Look at me.” – he told him. – “From now on, we’re gonna be so happy Aaron. I know we can be. Like we always wanted. I can’t pretend like the past didn’t happen, but I swear I’m gonna try every day, to make it up to you. Because you deserve to be happy Aaron. There’s nothing more I want for you.” – he said before he found Aaron’s lips on his. He wanted to say so many things. He wanted to apologize again, but Aaron didn’t let him. After a while Robert let it go. Because Aaron was kissing him, and it was too good of a feeling to let anything disturb it. Maybe they didn’t figure it all out just yet, but he knew one thing. With Aaron beside him, everything was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys I didn't plan this but I think this is the last chapter.   
> There will be a sequel, also a part of this fic but the original story is ending here. 
> 
> The sequel will take place in the not so distant future that much I can say. 
> 
> Cheers for sticking around, it means a lot that you always commented and told me what you thought.   
> I hope you're gonna like this chapter as well :)


	15. Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Aaron talk to the family... then Seb.

“Hmm, what are ya doin’.” – slurred Robert in a sleepy voice when he woke up just enough to feel Aaron’s hot breath on his neck, kissing him. It was still dark outside, at least he assumed because he opened his eyes to the darkness of the room, with only the pale moonlight shining through their window. He tried to turn around but Aaron’s hand landed on his hips, making it impossible for him to move.

“I woke up, and now I’m not sleepy anymore.” – whispered Aaron. It made Robert chuckle. Hearing the sound Aaron let him roll onto his back. – “Hi.” – he said smiling at him.

“Hi.” – said Robert stroking his cheek. – “Come here.” – he said before he gently pulled Aaron in for a kiss. He didn’t expect it to go anywhere, but Aaron clearly had other ideas. It became obvious to Robert when he found Aaron on top of him, straddling his middle.

“Before you say anything, Seb’s asleep, I checked on him before I ….”

“Before you decided to wake me up?” – asked Robert with a smile. As soon as Aaron saw that he wasn’t mocking him, he smiled back before he pressed himself to Robert rolling his hips.

“If you want me to stop…” - started Aaron, but Robert didn’t answer, he just rolled them over, getting on top of Aaron, taking the control into his own hands. After recent events, all they’ve been through, the stuff they had to deal with in the past few weeks…they barely had time to enjoy themselves. Now the perfect opportunity was there, and they both knew they won’t let it go to waste. At least that’s what Aaron thought, but he started to doubt it when all of a sudden Robert stopped kissing him. He just went very still very fast, and just… stared at him for seconds. – “What’s wrong?” – asked Aaron with his thumb stroking Robert’s face. – “You wanna stop?”

“No.” – said Robert immediately. Aaron let out a breath of relief.

“What then?”

“Just… I just realized, everything happened so fast. Me coming back, Seb… Rebecca… the police… I… I just… I wanted to take a few moments to appreciate that I’m actually here with you.” – he sighed.

“Robert we’ve been together since you got back.” – chuckled Aaron. He didn’t think Robert needed reminding but he would gladly enlighten him.

“I know, but… I never really thought about everything then. Mostly I was desperate to tear your clothes off.” – he laughed. Aaron did too, but they both knew what Robert meant. It was never about just sex.

“You want it slow.” – he said. He didn’t even ask. He knew Robert that much. Robert just nodded, touching his forehead to Aaron’s before he started kissing him again.

“I never want to forget tonight.” – he whispered while he let Aaron go for a second to find the lube safely tucked away in the drawer of their nightstand.

“You won’t.” – said Aaron kissing his cheek. – “We won’t.”

* * *

When Aaron woke up and reached his arm to tighten his hold around Robert he realized he was alone in bed. He blinked himself awake, rubbed his eyes while he muffled a yawn then got up to go downstairs. On his way, he checked on Seb, but he was still fast asleep in bed. At first, he didn’t know what time it was but he looked at the clock in Seb’s room. Past 8 am. Usually, by this time Seb was up and running around like a madman. He must have been tired. The night before they went to bed a little late, thanks to the movie marathon they had on the sofa. He smiled at the memory as he walked down the stairs. He had a feeling he’d find Robert in the kitchen.

“Hey, I wanted to brink you coffee in bed.” – said Robert when he saw Aaron. He looked like he was in the middle of something and Aaron only had to take a look at the state of their kitchen table to understand that Robert might have been up for a few hours.

“What are you doing?” – he asked yawning. It was still early, and he was still tired, but he knew that waking up in the middle of the night just to have sex would have that kind of effect on him. He didn’t mind. He welcomed it. He ached in all the right places.

“Erm, planning our wedding? You know Seb needs his name changed.”

“Yeah, I do know. That's why I don't get ya. Let's just go there and see if there's an appointment.” – he answered shrugging while he sipped on his coffee.

“Aaron! That's not how it works!” – hissed Robert.

“Why? We had 2 big weddings. Let's do something low key.”

“Like that’s even possible with your family.” – scoffed Robert.

“I make it possible. I tell them that we don’t need the fuss. We just wanna sort Seb’s papers… they’ll understand.” – he said sitting down opposite Robert. As soon as he did Robert grabbed his hands and his attention with it.

“You know this wedding is not just about Seb, right?”

“But that’s the main point.” – mumbled Aaron not looking at Robert.

“Oi, look at me.” – smiled Robert forcing Aaron to lift his gaze up. – “We shouldn’t even be divorced. That’s my fault, and I’m sorry. This wedding… it might not be a big event, but it’s important for me. And not only for Seb’s sake. I want to be married to you.”

“Ever since you got back… I forgot that we ain’t…. married I mean.” – laughed Aaron. – “Have you thought this through? Getting married… again… to the same bloke…. for the 3rd time?” – he teased.

“I know, there must be something wrong with me.” – smiled Robert. They laughed for a few seconds before Robert squeezed Aaron’s hands again – “I want this. I want you. I’ve always wanted you. I want us to finally use our surname like we planned.”

“You mean like how you joked about it?”

“I wasn’t joking!” – told him Robert. – “And it was you who decided to go with Sugden-Dingle in the end.”

“I thought we were just goofing around.”

“No, I meant it. But then… life happened and we never talked about it again.”

“Okay then. Let’s talk about it now.”

“Really?” – asked Robert excited.

“Yeah. You still want it then?”

“I do. You?”

“What do you think?” – he asked biting his lip.

* * *

“Another wedding?” – asked Paddy – “Are ya…are ya s-sure?” – he stuttered. They were in the back room at the pub with Seb helping Marlon in the kitchen so Robert and Aaron can tell the family their plans.

“Yes, we’re sure.” – smiled Aaron looking at Robert.

“I know what you think.” – said Robert quickly – “But this time… it’s for good.”

“It better be… it’ll be your third wedding. THIRD.” – said Vic making them all chuckle. 

“And you need it to change Seb’s name as well.” – said Diane.

“Yeah, but even if it wasn’t the case… I wanna marry him.” – said Robert making Aaron smile.

“Okay but Robert… have you thought about it? I mean really.” – started Vic and it made everyone in the room look at her not entirely following where this might go.

“What do you mean?” – asked Aaron.

“No, not about you twos, that’s obvious.” – she said waving like it didn’t matter. – “I mean look at you. That hair… the beard. Aaron are you sure about him?” – she asked joking. At this point, the others realized that she was only teasing them and started laughing.

“Don’t worry Vic, I get a decent haircut.” – nodded Robert reassuring her.

“It doesn’t matter to me, Robert.” – whispered Aaron leaning towards Robert. He wanted to be quiet, but obviously everyone heard him.

“It does to me. Think about the pictures Aaron!”

“Pictures, I thought we wanted a low-key wedding.”

“Erm, luv, low-key? With this family?” – laughed Chas.

“No, wait. Listen, we’re gonna go to the registry office, get the papers done and that’s it.” – said Aaron making Chas frown immediately.

“And they say romance is dead…” - sighed Vic under her breath.

“But…” - said Robert quickly – “We can have a small gathering afterwards.”

“Here, right?” – asked Chas already excited.

“Y-Yeah.” – said Robert before he looked at Aaron for confirmation. – “I’m sure Seb would like a cake.” – he said making a point.

“Oh pet, have you told him yet?” – asked Diane.

“No, not yet. We wanted to tell you guys first because we really really don’t want anything … mad.”– said Aaron looking at his mum.

“Alright luv, I understand. Nothing mad I promise. I just let the family know. Sam, Lydia, Zak, Cain…”

“Moira, count Moira in.” – said Vic.

“Oh yeah, I’m sure the kids would love to come.”

“Mum no. I said no fuss.” – sighed Aaron.

“But this is just family!”

“No, we just want a small celebration maybe raising a glass but that’s all.”

“But pet, Seb will be a Sugden-Dingle. I’m sure that’s a special thing. Let them have a little party.”

“There’s no such thing as a little party with the Dingles Diane.” – said Robert. –“ But…”

“But?” – asked Chas.

“Aaron, what do you think?”

“As long as we can go home early …. fine.” – he said eventually.

“Awww thank you luv it’s gonna be amazing you’ll see.”

“I’m sure.” – he mumbled.

“When will you tell Seb?” – asked Paddy.

“Now. I mean we’re going home first.”

“Oh, do you have a date?” – asked Vic.

“No, we didn’t plan that far.” – said Aaron but the sheepish look on Robert’s face made him stop mid-sentence. – “What?”

“Erm… I didn’t have the chance to tell you… remember how we called them asking for an appointment?”

“Yeah, and they said we have to ring in the morning.”

“Yeah, but they called me back…”

“What? When?”

“When you were getting ready.”

“And?” – asked Aaron excited. Robert looked around the room, everybody was waiting for his answer.

“Someone canceled, and they asked if it would be good for us. Since I told them on the phone that we wanna get married as soon as possible they called me to ask….”

“When is it Robert?” – asked Aaron impatiently.

“In two days’ time.”

“You what?” – asked Aaron but he was grinning.

“If you want I can cance….”

“No, it’s perfect.” – said Aaron not even letting him finish.

“So, we have 2 days… barely to get ready for your wedding?" – asked Chas.

“Mum, I told you, it’s gonna be a quick ceremony at the registry office, then we come back home.”

“You’ll need a best man though.” – said Paddy. He was right, and the boys knew this as well.

“Yeah, we know. But we really don’t want the whole family there. You saw us getting married before. It’s nothing’s special.” – said Aaron before he felt Robert stepping on his toe.

“Oi.” – he said smirking.

“You know what I mean.” – said Aaron.

“I know.” – nodded Robert letting him know he was only joking.

“So, who will it be?” – asked Chas.

“Vic, would you….”

“Of course I would!” – shouted Vic standing up to hug Robert before he could finish the sentence.

“Erm… Paddy?” – asked Aaron. Paddy was rather quiet all night and Aaron had a good idea why.

“You want me to…. to be…”

“Yeah. Look, I know this all seems so…. I don’t know, fast? Rushed? But you know how I feel about him.” – he said looking at his mum and Paddy. – “Him and Seb… they make me happy. They’re my family, and…”

“Okay.” – said Paddy nodding slowly.

“Okay?” – asked back Aaron.

“Of course I’ll be your best man.”

“Cheers.” – smiled Aaron.

“I think we should check on Seb before he drives Marlon crazy in the kitchen.” – said Robert.

“Yeah and then we should go home… have a chat with him.”

“Okay, let’s go then.”

* * *

“So, did you help Marlon in the kitchen?” – asked Aaron as they walked back to the Mill.

“Yeah. He said I was the best kitchen boy. What is a kitchen boy Daddy?”

“It’s someone that helps in the kitchen. Let’s say, Marlon is a chef, right?” – asked Robert, Seb nodded – “That makes him the boss in the kitchen. You were his kitchen boy, it’s like an assistant.”

“Ah!” – said Seb thinking hard. – “It’s like when you cook us something and you ask Daddy to help you?” – he asked back. It made both Aaron and Robert smile.

“Yeah, exactly like that.” – answered Robert ruffling his hair. – “Seb, we need to talk about something.” – he told him when they reached the front door. – “Let’s go and sit down on the sofa okay?”

“Can I have a milkshake?”

“You had one before we left.” – said Aaron.

“I’m thirsty.” – he pouted.

“Fine.” – smiled Aaron. – “I do it, you go and sit down.” – he told Robert.

“If you need help Daddy I can be your kitchen boy.” – following Aaron with his eyes.

“Thank you, I make sure to give you something to do in the morning okay? You sit with your Dad and listen to what he has to say okay?” – he winked.

“Okay.” – shouted Seb, making Aaron chuckle.

“Seb.” – started Robert getting his son’s attention. – “You know that now we all live together. You, me and Daddy, right?”

“Yeah, mummy said that I’m gonna live here with you, and she’s gonna get help to get better.”

“That’s right. And, do you know what a passport is?” – asked Robert. He had to start somewhere, and he decided since Seb already traveled to Australia Rebecca might have talked about these stuff with him. He wasn’t sure though. Nobody knew what state her mind was in when they went there in the first place.

“Yeah. It helps you to go to places, even far faaar away.” – he said. In the meantime, Aaron got back with Seb’s drink in his hand.

“There you go.” – he said giving it to him. Seb took a big gulp before he let out a satisfying sigh.

“It’s so yummy.”

“You’re welcome.” – said Aaron sitting down next to Seb kissing his head.

“Okay, so Seb, we know that passports help us to go to different places….”

“Like Australia!” – said the little boy excited.

“Yes like Australia.” – nodded Robert – “Do you know what’s in a passport?”

“Mummy said a word but it was a long word and I can’t remember.” – he frowned.

“Was it personal details?”

“Maybe.” – he said picking up his head.

“Okay so, wait a second.” – said Robert before he got up to get his passport from a drawer, along with Aaron’s. Ever since Rebecca’s arrest, they were talking about how to explain names and marriages to Seb but they thought he would understand as long as they talk him through it properly. Robert chose the concept of official documents, and so far it seemed like it would work. – “Here.”– said Robert getting back, placing the passports in front of Seb.

“Are we going somewhere?” – asked the boy looking at his dads.

“No, not yet trouble.” – smiled Aaron – “But we will.”

“When? Soon?”

“It depends.” – said Robert. It only made Seb tilt his head not fully understanding. – “See these?” – asked Robert pointing at the documents in front of them.

“Yeah. Passports. Is it mine?” – asked Seb pointing to one.

“No, it’s erm… it’s your dad’s and mine.” – whispered Aaron. – “Let’s see.” - he said reaching for a passport to show it to Seb. It was Robert’s.

“It’s you.” – laughed Seb pointing at Robert – “You don’t look like this now.” – he said comparing his old photo with his current look. – “Why?” – he asked.

“I wanted to try something different.” – lied Robert. The topic of prison is not the angle they wanted to go with right now. They needed to get the conversation back on track.

“Seb, look, can you tell me what this is?” – asked Aaron pointing to Robert’s name on the line.

“Dad’s name?” – asked Seb not fully sure. He was only 3 he didn’t know how to read yet.

“Yes, that’s right.”

“My name is not like that.” – he said after a while.

“How do you mean?” – asked Aaron.

“I can write my name down. Do you wanna see?” – asked Seb. Robert and Aaron just nodded quickly getting him some papers and pencils. After a few seconds, he scribbled down the name Seb White. The E looked in the wrong direction but otherwise, it was pretty good.

“When did you learn that?”

“Mummy showed me.” – shrugged Seb.

“Seb, you know your dad’s last name is Sugden, right?” – asked Aaron.

“Yeah. I asked mummy why because the kids in the nursery had the same name as their dads but she said I was exepitial.” – he smiled.

“Exceptional?” – asked back Robert chuckling.

“Yup.” – nodded Seb proudly.

“She was right about that.” – smiled Robert. – “Seb, look…”

“You have a different name as well.” – said Seb interrupting Robert when he looked at Aaron’s passport.

“Yes, because my last name is Dingle.”

“Then we’re all exepitial.” – he grinned.

“Exceptional, yes.” – said Robert – "What do you think about us getting the same last name Seb?” – he asked carefully.

“The same?” – he asked back.

“You know, me and Aaron… we’re married.”

“But you don’t have the same name!”

“You know it’s a little different with us.” – said Robert.

“Why?”

“Okay, so can you name one of your little friends from nursery?” – asked Robert.

“Oliver.”

“And do you remember his last name?”

“Martin.”

“Okay, that makes his parents are called…” - started Robert waiting for Seb to finish it.

“Mr. and Mrs. Martin.”

“Exactly. You see Oliver’s parents are different from us. Can you tell me why?”

“Because you don’t live in Australia?” – he asked so innocently that it made both Aaron and Robert chuckle.

“Yeah, that as well but… he has a mummy and a daddy… and….”

“I have a mummy as well!”

“Yes, you’re right, but your mummy and I are not married.” – said Robert – “I’m married to your daddy.” – he pointed at Aaron.

“So?” – asked Seb. Bless to him it was all the same, he didn’t see anything different in it.

“It’s just not as simple when it’s two blokes Seb.” – told him Aaron. – “Because we’re both called Mr.”

“And you can’t just take his name?” – asked Seb looking at Aaron.

“I could… but I wanna keep mine as well.”

“How do you wanna do that?” – he asked surprised looking at Aaron.

“We thought about combining our last names. Sugden-Dingle.”

“Sugden-Dingle.” – repeated Seb. – “Can I be Sugden-Dingle as well?” – he asked suddenly and Robert and Aaron just looked at each other surprised.

“If… if you want… would you like that?”

“Yeah.” – said Seb happily kicking his feet.

“Of course you can.” – sighed Aaron kissing Seb’s head.

“Oh no!” – said Seb suddenly –“What about mummy? She said, me and her have the same name because we’re family. What if she gets mad if I change it?” – he pouted.

“No, I talked to your mum, she said it was okay.” – said Robert.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“But how did you know that I wanted to change my name when I didn’t know before?”

“Erm… Aaron? You’d like to help me out?” – hissed Robert.

“Erm, look Seb… there will be… a little… let’s say ceremony.”

“Why?”

“You remember when we said that Daddy and me… that we are married.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have the same name.”

“Well, the ceremony is about us fixing that.” – he said. Okay, it wasn’t entirely true but believable for a 3-year-old.

“Okay.”

“And if you want to… we can change your name as well.”

“To Sugden-Dingle?” – he asked happily. Looked like he liked the name.

“Yeah, what do you think?”

“Okay. When is it?”

“The day after tomorrow.” – said Robert.

“That’s almost here!!” – he said excited.

“Yes, and guess what? Vic will bake you a cake to celebrate your new name.”

“For me? A WHOLE CAKE? YESSS!!” – he shouted.

“So, are you in?” – asked Aaron one more time reaching out his hand.

“Yeah.” – smiled Seb giving him a high five. – “Can we look at more pictures now?” – asked Seb suddenly.

“Yeah, erm… I’m sure I have an album somewhere.”

“About your wedding?” – he asked.

“Yeah, okay, I go and find it.” – smiled Aaron getting up. Robert reached out his hand for Aaron and squeezed it as he let Aaron go through in front of him. Before Aaron walked up the stairs, they shared a look with Robert, knowing that from this moment on, they were finally back on track, with only the future to concentrate on.

* * *

“Are you nervous?” – asked Robert the night before their wedding. They were in bed, Seb was finally asleep, even though he was very VERY excited all day.

“No, not anymore.” – smiled Aaron getting a little bit closer to Robert.

“I’m sure your mum is still fuming about our sleeping arrangement.” – laughed Robert softly.

“I told her, we couldn’t go through with it last time either, why even bother trying?” – sighed Aaron. – “Tradition or not, I don’t wanna spend one minute without you if I don’t have to.”

“Aaron Dingle… you start to sound like a romantic.” – said Robert mocking.

“Yeah, maybe that’s what living with an old man does to me.” – he grinned.

“Oi!! I show you who’s an old man.”– smiled Robert tickling him.

“No, Rob…. stop it.” – laughed Aaron trying to get away from him. – “We’ll wake Seb.” – he said and Robert finally let it go.

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be good, I have plans with you tonight.” – he whispered into his ears before he kissed his temple.

“Robert, tomorrow’s a big day.”

“I know.” – he said while he continued kissing his neck.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like? Taking advantage of you.” – he said making Aaron sigh.

“What about tomorrow?”

“What about it? You think we’ll be too tired to repeat it tomorrow?”

“No, definitely not.” – smirked Aaron rolling on top of him. – “I’m so glad you knocked on the door.” – he whispered thinking back to the time he opened the door to find Robert on the other side.

“I was standing there for 20 minutes before I actually did it.”

“Really? You never said.”

“Yeah, I just… I didn’t know what to say… I didn’t know if you’d…”

“Robert, nobody comes close. I thought you knew this by now.”

“I know.” – he nodded.

“We’ll be a proper family tomorrow.”

“And we won’t look back.”

“We won’t look back.” – he said letting Robert kiss him.

He didn’t tell Robert that ever since he got him back the nightmares stopped. He didn’t tell him that on their first night he was finally able to get a decent good night's sleep, that he was able to breathe again. Like a weight was lifted from his chest. He thought about telling him, and he will, one day. It didn’t matter when they had something that was so uncertain until now. Hope, time… a future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking around for this story. It ends now, but I'm sure there will be many more to come. 
> 
> If you liked it pls leave a comment, I love feedback.
> 
> Until the next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> blame it on Hawley. I saw his most recent look and I got inspired.  
> Happy Easter people.


End file.
